Without the Sun
by sunshine-faery
Summary: Set after ‘Breaking Dawn’ The Cullen’s realise they must leave Forks when townspeople suddenly begin to realise there is something unsettling about the family. Meaning Bella and Renesmee have to leave Jacob behind.
1. Perfect, Preface

**Summary: **(Set after 'Breaking Dawn') The Cullen's realise they must leave Forks when townspeople suddenly begin to realise there is something unsettling about the family.

**Disclaimer: **The story and characters of the Twilight Sage all belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer, obviously not me, I however am just borrowing them to amuse myself =D

**A/n:** Hello fellow Twi-Fans! Here is my first (and hopefully not my last) attempt at a Twilight fic, it's quite an intimidating source to create fanfiction on because of its huge following so I'm trying my very best not to disappoint! I've been working on this story since November now, just working on it whenever I get the opportunity. I have a habit of starting stories and not finishing them, but this fic is special to me so I wanted to complete the whole thing before even posting it online, but finally it's done and I want to share it with you and as a treat I'm going to post the first two chapters today. I appreciate feedback very much, constructive criticism is always welcome, however I don't appreciate flames, it pointless and it's not very nice!

Okay they you go, there's my mini intro so here you go, chapter one of 'Without the Sun'

* * *

Chapter One – Perfect (Preface)

Six months had passed since the face off with the Volturi and I was finally beginning to relax again.

Too much happiness isn't supposed to belong to just one person. I felt selfish for having absolutely everything I could want and for feeling so incredibly euphoric all the time, but I'd been through such horror in the past, my family and I deserved this happiness and I was going to keep hold on to it, if not only for me but for them too.

I shuddered with pleasure as my husband, my soul mate, Edward Cullen caressed my thigh. He needn't have touched me for his desired effect, I was already trembling.

We lay facing each other, wrapped in each others arms on what was left of our bed, which was not always a prop, neither of us able to stop smiling at the other. Perfect moments like this all blended into one another these days.

Our daughter Renesmee was at the big house being minded by Rosalie and Jacob, who always fought over her, fought over who adored her most, over who should be the one to dress her and feed her. It was a blessing to be surrounded by family and friends who loved her almost as much as we do. It gave Edward and I plenty of chances for alone time in our little fairy tale cottage.

When you had no human needs to hold you back it was hard to know when to stop, It was impossible to tell how long we'd been at it, all I know is it was light outside again just like it was when we first started and as much as we'd loved to continue we had parental responsibilities which neither of us would give up for anything.

I sat up to assess the damage this time. The bed was no longer usable that was for sure, the sturdy mahogany frame had buckled beneath us. The Duvet and pillows had been torn to shreds, the feathers were everywhere. There were scratches all over the hard wood floor where they had been clawed at. Tattered pieces of our clothes littered the floor, the light fixture was hanging from the ceiling bent out of place and there was a pile of crumbled brickwork and debris that covered a square foot of floor space after Edward pushed me up against the wall.

I looked down at Edward and smiled. He smiled back with that dazzling smile that always made me weak at the knees, figuratively speaking.

I leaned in and kissed Edward, "Come on," I said, "We'd better get ready," he nodded his agreement and rose to his feet and laughed when he could finally see the full extent of our mess.

"Oh dear," he grinned

"I know, what a mess," I responded

Quicker than I could blink (if I wanted to) I was wrapped back up in Edwards arms, "The room is still standing, I think next time we could do much better," his eyes glittered and he dazzled me again with his smile

"I was trying not to destroy our house actually," I reprimanded him

"Are you telling me you were holding out on me?" Edward said with a huge pout playing on his lips, "I can't have that, I_ won't_ have that,"

"Oh yeah?" I challenged him playfully, "What are you going to do about it?"

He didn't answer me, instead he crossed the room and picked up his cell phone and speed punched in some numbers then placed the phone to his ear, "Rosalie," he said, "Bella and I are running a little late, will you look after Nessie a while longer and promise her that her mommy and daddy will see her soon?"

I heard Rose snigger on the other end and said 'okay' then Edward hung up and before I knew it he'd swooped me up in his arms.

"Renesmee…" I reminded him

"Will see us soon," he flashed a wicked smile

It could have been an hour later or eight, usually keeping track of the time was easy for a vampire, but not when your attention is otherwise so involved. We were running back to the big house wearing clothes we'd manage to salvage from the wreckage of our house.

Six pairs of eyes were on us when we walked into the house and if it were possible to blush my face would be burning, everyone was holding back a snigger, I wondered what we must have looked like, the bathroom facilities were in no usable condition at the cottage, Edward was covered in dust and dirt, plaster, rubble and brick debris littered his hair and clothes, despite the fact we had brushed each other down as much as we could. God knows what I must look like. Luckily my daughter was asleep in Rosalie's lap.

"We're moving back in," Edward announced

Emmett let out one of his huge booming laughs, "Still got a way to go yet little brother," he grinned and then winked at me, "It's a shame you don't blush anymore, I miss that," he said still laughing


	2. School Reunion

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed chapter one, here's chapter two! Please review!

* * *

Chapter Two – School Reunion.

_Two years later…_

Like everything else I did extra quickly these days, speed driving had become second nature to me now. It was a wonder that no Cullen has ever been pulled over or fined for their joy of driving fast.

My beautiful daughter Renesmee was sat in the passenger seat beside me. Technically speaking she should only be three and a half years old but being a half human, half vampire hybrid, her development in every sense of the word was extremely fast. She looked like a normal 10 year old girl. Her long bronze ringlets were tied back into a ponytail and she was wearing a beautiful crimson dress that Alice had picked out for her to wear this morning.

My beloved sister Alice was relentless, we were like her 'Barbie' dolls she loved to dress up everyday and everyday it had to be something new. Clothes were something we were meant to wear only once in Alice's opinion.

I learned not to object anymore, one, because it was impossible to refuse Alice anything and two, Renesmee loved the attention from her aunt, and because she loved it, I begun to enjoy it, although I wouldn't admit it out loud, especially to Alice.

Sometimes I liked to surprise Alice by, as childish as it sounds, choosing my own clothes to wear, like this morning for example, I'd put on an ivory silk slip dress. Alice was impressed that I had picked out an outfit which had the Alice stamp of approval, but because I'd chosen my outfit without her, she decided to take charge with my hairstyle which she had pinned up with loose random curls falling perfectly around my face.

I looked down at my daughter and was yet again utterly confused how I could create something so beautiful, but then I remembered she was also Edward's daughter.

He looked like a god and I was certain there was no being as beautiful as him on this world, other than our daughter.

"I can't believe you've read every book in the house already," I said to my daughter, "Carlisle has hundreds, thousands even" Renesmee was also extremely advanced; she was smart and learns fast, she reads at an impossible rate. But since I've become a vampire I found that learning had become so much simpler. A lot more information sticks in the head and it comes easier to me. Edward has been teaching me amazing things. Most recently he's been teaching me how to speak French and Italian and how to play the piano.

"I haven't ready _every_ book," she said defensively, "But maybe if someone let me go to school…" Renesmee began

"You know why we can't do that Nessie," I sighed and cringed once again as the nick name slipped out of my tongue

Renesmee's rapid aging would not help the Cullen family blend in, in this town. She looks about ten years old at the minute in a year's time physically she'll be a twelve or thirteen year old. People talk, and I overheard Carlisle mention the other day how we've been in Forks for too long.

But how I could I leave? I couldn't abandon Jacob, I don't have it in my heart to separate him and Renesmee they're too close, but not just for Renesmee, I love Jacob too, and now we had the right kind of relationship, after all the troubles we had in the past we found our balance, he had my daughter to devote himself to and I had Edward, Jacob was my best friend and we loved each other dearly. And also there's Charlie, my human father, I just couldn't bear to part with him especially when he knows enough to be around me.

"Beside's you are far too advanced to be in a classroom full of ten year olds, you'll be bored, they'll make you read picture books and do your times tables" I added, "Do you not enjoy your father teaching you?" I asked her, she'd never expressed these feelings before and I'm sure Edward had probably picked up on it. I would have to have words with him later.

"Of course I do, Daddy is an excellent teacher, and so is Carlisle, and the rest of the family" she spoke clearly in her high octave.

"Then what's the problem, Nessie?" I asked

"Curiosity mostly," Renesmee admitted, "I just want to go to a normal school with normal human beings, I'm bored of being at the house all the time, just the idea of being in school is interesting and will be a knowledgeable experience in itself"

I smiled softly at her, it was still strange to me to hear such well spoken adult sentences coming from her young mouth, I've never been able to get used to it, and she constantly surprised me, even though by now these things shouldn't be so surprising.

Charlie had also been pushing at me to put her in school, completely repressing her abnormal growth spurt. He still didn't know the _full_ story and I wasn't completely sure if he wanted to know, but it was safer for him to know as little as possible, regardless even he should be able to see why we couldn't put Renesmee in a school and besides there was no way I was going to bring any unwanted attention into our family by sending her to school.

When Renesmee wasn't hunting, sleeping or being tutored she was reading everything she could find, completely bleeding the house dry of literature.

I squeezed my daughters hand gently, "Be patient Renesmee," I said softly, "Just three more years, that's all we're asking. Then you'll reach full maturity and stop aging like the rest of us. And then you can go to any school you desire," I promised her

Renesmee sighed glumly, and it broke my heart to see her so down.

A short while later I parked Edward's Volvo on the street opposite Forks' one and only bookstore, Renesmee had heard of a few books she wanted to read that were surprisingly not a part of the Cullen's vast library.

"_Hey isn't that Cullen's car?" _My extra sensitive ears picked up the sound of a familiar male voice. _"And look who's driving it!" _he spoke again. I knew the voice was coming from the diner next door to the bookstore. Renesmee and I climbed out of the car I went around to meet her on the side walk and crouched down in front of my daughter and straightened her dress and tucked a loose ringlet behind her ear, _"Bella Cullen got _really_ hot," _the male voice said, _"She was good looking before but now, WOW,"_

"_Well she definitely looks like a Cullen now, perfect hair, designer clothes, super pale… she was totally pale before but now she's like _really, really _pale just like the rest of them, I'm telling you that family is like some weird cult or something."_ I frowned at the second voice, a familiar female voice. I just couldn't place it…

_"I thought they left town after they got married, they went to Dartmouth, moved to New Hampshire" _a second male said,

_"Dartmouth I thought they went to Alaska?" the female said_

_"Yeah, that was the plan but then Bella got accepted into Dartmouth last minute and they decided to go there instead," the second male explained_

_"How prestigious," the female muttered, _

_"They did leave, but Dr Cullen still lives here, he still works at the hospital, and Chief Swann is here, I bet they must come back now and again to visit,"_ said a kinder female voice.

My daughter then distracted me from my eavesdropping, "Do you know them momma?" she asked, I nodded slowly, I was sure I did, but I could only dimly recall my human memories now, the only ones that clearly stood out were the ones between me and Edward. An amused smile crossed Renesmee's face, she was far from stupid, "Did you want me to pretend we're talking so you can continue listening?" she asked

I grinned at her and nodded, _"Carlisle creeps me out just as much as the rest of them," _the meaner female voice said, _"Non of the Cullen's change, not ever, they're flawless, like they're made of stone or something," _

This wasn't good,

"_Who's the kid anyway?" _the first male said who I now recognised as the voice of Mike Newton, an old school friend

"_My dad was speaking to Mr Swann and apparently she's Edwards real niece, his brother was adopted into another family and he and his wife died, Edward and Bella decided to adopted her," _the nicer female said who I recognised now as Angela Weber, _"I thinks it's really sweet" _she added.

I knew I always liked Angela. The second female and second male I now remembered as Jessica Stanley and Angela's boyfriend Ben Cheney. That's when I rose to my feet and brushed myself down and turned taking my daughters hand ready to cross the street. My old four school friends who were just talking about me were now waving me over, now that they knew I could see them there.

"Ugh" I groaned, "This will be fun," I muttered.

Luckily I was completely content being around humans, I had good control over my thirst from the beginning so walking into a diner full of humans wasn't going to disrupt my life that much.

"Bella! Oh my god, hi!" cried Jessica

"Hi guys," I said awkwardly, "It's been a while huh," I said

"Hey Bella, you look great, you've changed so much," Angela smiled polite as ever

"Marriage seems to be working well for you," Jessica said but I could hear the second meaning to her tone.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Mike suggested and slid over to make room in the booth for me and my daughter. "So what are you doing with yourself these days?" Mike asked, I kept back my smile as did Renesmee.

"Still living in New Hampshire," I replied filling them with the lie they expected, "Just graduated from Dartmouth, have another mouth to feed," I gestured to my daughter, "This is Renesmee," I introduced them to her, then I spoke to my daughter, "These are my old school friends," I told her,

"She's so sweet," Angela said

"Renesmee, such an unusual name," Jessica commented, I could easily wipe that smug look from her face, she had no idea how lucky she was that I had self control

"So are you back in town for a while?" Mike asked, "We could all meet up again for something to eat, we're all home from college now, all post-graduates so we've got plenty of time on our hands until we find ourselves real jobs," he laughed

"Speak for yourself," Angela smiled

"I'm not sure how long we're sticking around but I'll get in touch if we have time," I said carefully

Even as a human I wasn't a big fan of small talk, and now I was even more intolerable to it. But luckily my most favourite scent in the world was nearby, Edward. I glanced down at Renesmee; I knew she'd called out to him with her mind. Just like her intelligence, her gifts were also advancing if she wanted to show me and Edward something she wanted us to see, she didn't have to be touching us anymore or even have to be all that near to us, it worked with Jacob too, the closer the bond the stronger it was. But she still had to be touching everyone else it seemed. That was still her communication preference over actually speaking.

She looked up at me with an innocent smile.

"Whoa," Ben cried seeing the red Ferrari, _my _red Ferrari pull up behind his silver Volvo. _Try to be inconspicuous_ _he says_, I thought sarcastically as I opened a shield around us both and dropped my own shield on the inside allowing Edward, and only Edward, in my mind for that one thought, after a lot of practise it was easy for me to do, but not something I liked doing very often, I liked keeping my thoughts to myself, something that would always frustrate Edward.

I saw his amused grin as he climbed out of my car, "Edward hasn't changed at all," Jessica commented, again I could hear the second meaning in her tone,

"No he's still a show off," I sighed, knowing he would hear me, he looked through the diner window and pretended to be surprised to see us all sitting there and came inside, again I didn't miss his amused smile as he walked towards us.

"Nice car man," Ben complimented

"It's Bella's actually," Edward admitted,

"That's _your _car?" Mike looked at me in surprise;  
I nodded, "It was a birthday present,"

"Thought I was supposed to meet you two at the bookstore," Edward said kissing the top of my head and picking Renesmee up wrapping her up into his arms. That hadn't been the plan at all, but I knew Edward needed to make up an excuse for his sudden and unexpected appearance.

"We were but I saw these guys and they waved me in, thought I'd say hi since we're in town," I replied

"Hello," he greeted the table, Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile and leaned into my ear "Bella, my love, we have to get Nessie to your fathers in half an hour he's expecting her for dinner,"

"Of course," I smiled, "well it was great to see you all again," I rose from my seat Edward taking my hand with his free hand, Renesmee was still tucked in his arm,

"Good bye," Edward smiled at them, and in return they wished us good bye.

The three of us heard it at the same time, our extra sensitive hearing came in handy, _"That kid has some right to look like Edward since she's his niece and everything, but I'm not buying it, that girl looks so much like Bella too," _Jessica said,

_"Bella don't be ridiculous, that kid is like 10 years old, it's not possible," _Mike said

_"For a start she has Bella's eyes," _Jessica said

_"Bella's eyes are gold," _Ben laughed

_"They are now she's a Cullen, I swear they used to be like a dark brown," _Jessica said confidently,

_"I think she's right you know," _Angela put in, _"I can't remember them being that colour before,"_

_"Contacts!" _Mike said_, "She felt left out from the freaky Cullen's and got coloured contacts so what? There's still no possible way that child is theirs they didn't even know each other ten years ago! Stop trying to turn things into conspiracies, Jess," _

_"No I won't because there is something not right with that family,"_

_"Whatever," _Mike responded

"You were right to call me," Edward told our daughter, "We have a problem."


	3. The Problem

**A/n:** I spend ages trying to lay my stories out nicely to make them easier to read as I write them... the second I put them up on here it all goes wrong! Argh! Oh well never mind! Thank you for the kind reviews and as thanks here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy x

* * *

Chapter Three – The Problem

When we left the diner Edward and I took our daughter to the bookstore to get the books she wanted. Edward then kissed me goodbye and promised to meet me back at the house. So I dropped Renesmee off at Charlie's on the way and sped off home.

When I got there the family were already talking hastily about the situation.

"I didn't hear everything that was said, only what I told you about, what we heard at the end and the small bit Nessie was able to pass to me to get me there," Edward was telling them, "But I am concerned, what I heard sounded bad enough, but if someone as completely unaware and self absorbed as Jessica Stanley is beginning to notice something strange then surely a lot more people are noticing too or are bound to catch on sooner or later, I've tried reading around, but no one is actively thinking about it at the minute," Edward said, "But when we were seen in the diner it wasn't just Jessica thinking these things, even Angela of all people was curious, as well as a few others that were in the diner, who recognised us"

He turned to me as I walked in the living room, "Would you mind?" he asked taking my hand

I knew instantly what he was talking about he wanted to hear what else was said before he got there, I closed my eyes remembering everything I overheard and all the hidden meanings in Jessica's words that startled me and let Edward inside my head to see it all.

He was as startled as I was by her words, "Too much suspicion, I think we need to leave Forks, we can't risk it anymore, I think we should actually move to New Hampshire like we planned,"

"All of us?" Rosalie asked

"Maybe," Edward said

"We're not splitting up, we need to stick together," Esme said, Carlisle nodded his agreement at that statement

"What do you think Carlisle?" Edward asked

Carlisle looked concerned, "I think you're right, we've been here far too long, seven years is a long time for us to stay in any one place, we should have moved on a long time ago, I think people at the hospital maybe beginning to think up conspiracies too, not that we can blame them, sooner or later the people will become aware" he admitted and flashed me an apologetic look.

I know why the Cullen's had stayed here longer than we should have and that was because of me, I felt I needed to stay close by for Charlie, he would miss his Granddaughter too much. Also how could I take off with Renesmee leaving Jacob here? There was no way he could leave his pack behind to come with us either.

Besides I'd surprisingly grown attached to Forks.

Edward didn't need to read my mind to know what my worries were, he pulled my head closer to him and kissed my forehead, "I know" he said softly and squeezed my hand gently.

My family have risked our secret staying in Forks for so long and it was all my fault that people were growing suspicious now because they were all staying for my benefit and Renesmee's and I know that not one of them begrudge me of that fact, but everyone was right; we've been here too long, now we have to move on.

"You're right," I said quietly, "there's no other choice, we have to leave, I'm so sorry I know this is my fault…"

"We don't blame you" Esme interrupted me and wrapped me in her arms but I never removed my hand from Edwards, "Never think that," she told me, "We're family and we stick together,"

"What will I tell Charlie?" I didn't ask anyone in particular just reaching out to see if anyone in the room could give me some advice, Esme released me and gave me a warm smile

"Tell him whatever you like," Alice said, "Charlie's strong enough to take it,"

"Besides," Edward added, "I'm not sure if Charlie is satisfied with the 'need to know' excuse anymore; his thoughts are spinning wild ideas about what's really going on with you, he was satisfied enough before with what little we told him but I think now it's bugging him to know the whole story"

"You think I should tell him the truth?" I asked

"I think somehow he already knows, he's getting half truths from everyone, from Jacob, from Billy, from Sue and us, and he's jumping closer to the right conclusions," Edward answered

"I don't think I could tell him," I said, "I just wouldn't know how, besides its too dangerous"

"Get Jacob and Billy to tell him when we leave," Emmett suggested

I shook my head, "No I don't think it's very fair, I think it needs to come from me, I'll tell him everything,"

"Today?" Edward asked

"When we go to fetch Renesmee I'll try to bring it up but whatever we tell him we have to tell him that we're leaving Forks, for good,"

"The sooner the better," Carlisle agreed and he then wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry we have to leave, Bella, I know it's difficult to leave behind our friends and family, but we can no longer ignore the talk about us, The Volturi will have a field day"

I shuddered at the word. The Volturi were a group of vampire's who were supposed to be policing our world to make sure our existence is kept a secret; they are the closest thing to a Vampire Royal family. But my only experiences with them showed me nothing but their obsession for power.

The Volturi haven't bothered us since our last encounter with them nearly four years ago when they believed our daughter was an immortal child, which is a massive misdemeanour in the Vampire world, they had attempted to kill her and anyone else who stood in their way.

We had called together friends from all over the world to make a stand as witnesses to testify that Renesmee was mine and Edward's daughter, half human, half vampire and not a creation from our venom.

Carlisle was right again, I didn't want to give The Volturi another reason to come here, especially if my father were to know the truth, they would kill him without a second thought. I nodded and gave a half smile to my family,

"Bella don't blame yourself, you're new to this you don't know how we do things," Edward said,

"Edward's right Bella, usually when we first move to a town we try to stay out the way as much as we possibly can get away with," Carlisle told me, "But soon we're noticed more, people nod their heads in the street in recognition or smile or say hello, we have to leave the house sometimes otherwise suspicions grow faster, but when that time comes that's when I start work at the Hospital and when everyone else enrols into the local high school and live out our lives as long in that place for as possible we've cut it too close before we've seen first hand what can happen and now is that time again,"

"Since Renesmee we've all stayed close to home trying to lay low, but Carlisle still works, and you still have to go see Charlie and Jacob, people were bound to notice," Rosalie said,

"I think its time you pay a visit to Jenks," Carlisle told Jasper

I'd made a promise to myself that from now on, I would deal with all the handling between the Cullen family and Jenks, a dodgy lawyer who dealt with false papers and documents that always surpassed every fraud check in the system, but I didn't have the time to make the dealings, I had plenty to deal with on my own plate, I would let Jasper go this time, but I'll make a point to ask him to go easy on the poor human this time, and to send my regards.

I looked at the clock on the wall I had another hour before I had to collect Renesmee from Charlie's. I needed to clear my head and think some things through. "Thanks," I told my family, "I love you all," without pausing for a reply I sped out of there as fast as I could go. I wasn't sure how far out I was, I wasn't really paying much attention, but when I finally stopped, Edward was already there at my side. I was no longer classed as a newborn vampire and my strength and speed and calmed down. Much to his delight Emmett was once again the strongest Cullen.

Edward didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around me for comfort, if I was able to cry I would have, at times like these it still felt bizarre that my body wasn't having the 'right' reactions to my emotions now that I was no longer human. It gradually became easier, those feelings were fading but they still lingered.

I was thankful he followed me. Edward never had to hear my thoughts to know exactly what I need. I kissed him tenderly and he ran his fingers through my hair.

I was worried about Charlie about what the truth would do to him, about the danger it could put him in and how'd he take the news that I was leaving. But the one person I was really afraid to tell that we were leaving, was Jacob.


	4. The Whole Truth

**A/n: **Thanks for the amazing reviews guys!!! Just want to officially dedicate this story to my 'stupid lambs' Kim 'Kiverty' and Ellen 'Pickle Pegg' Love you both so much and a small thanks to Ellen for proof reading this story for me and giving the extra support and enthusiasm to continue with it. Anyways here is the 4th chapter of my first Twilight fic, please, please submit your reviews and let me know what you think! Enjoy! x

* * *

Chapter Four – The Whole Truth 

An hour Later Edward was driving the Volvo down to my Dad's to pick up our daughter. We pulled up in the drive and we could both smell it together, Jacob was already here. Renesmee must have called out to him. Well since they were both here…

"Two birds with one stone," Edward said echoing my unheard thoughts

I nodded and took Edwards hand as we walked to the front door and let ourselves in. They were all in the kitchen, Jacob and Renesmee were sat at the table, she was reading one of her new books to him; Charles Dickens 'A Tale of Two Cities' and Charlie was stood by the sink washing the dishes with Sue Clearwater, they had been together now for the past couple of years, I think their loneliness threw them together, I was happy for him, I'm glad he had someone, someone who wouldn't let him go hungry who would take of him now I wasn't around as much. A few weeks ago he had popped the question and they were getting married next summer.

I would be getting Seth for a step brother and Leah as a step sister, Leah had always been hostile towards us Cullen's, me especially, although since her mom and my dad got together she had eased up on me, I think that was mostly because Sue told her to be nice. I wasn't sure how she felt about becoming my step sister. I knew Seth was thrilled, as was I, I already loved him like a brother.

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob greeted me and flashed me his most Jacoby grin

"Hey," I said

"Hello Bella, Edward," Sue greeted us warmly, like Leah she too was very cautious around us at first, but had relaxed immensely, she spent a lot of time around us now she and Charlie were together and saw we posed no danger to anyone.

Jacob noticed the sad look on our faces and he looked at Edward, "We'll talk in a minute," Edward replied to his private question.

"Hey dad, has she been good?" I asked not needing the answer; Renesmee was always well behaved, especially in front of her Grandpa.

"She was a star, she helped Sue cook and everything," he replied, I smiled, Renesmee behaved very well in front of Charlie, she would always eat human food, she didn't have much patience for it back home, she preferred a diet of blood like us but she gained nourishment from human food and could live on it if she wanted to.

"Jacob helped too," Renesmee beamed, "We made chicken and potatoes!"

"Excellent," I smiled,

But Jacob's smile was wiped off his face he knew something was wrong, something that we weren't telling him.

"Yes," Edward said besides me, Jacob looked hurt and I wondered what his silent question was, "he figured we are leaving Forks" Edward said quietly so that neither Charlie nor Sue would be able hear. I gave Jacob an apologetic look

"Can I speak with you," I asked Jacob, who, without saying a word rose from his chair, Charlie looked at us suspiciously but we ignored him and Jacob followed me outside

We were eyeing each other in silence, I knew Jacob well I was going to let him speak first, he needed to collect his thoughts together "I wondered how long it'll be before you leave," he said finally letting a out a long breath of air

"I promise you Jacob this is tearing me up inside, I wish we didn't have to," I said

"Then don't!" Jacob cried, "Stay here, in Forks"

"Jake, people are beginning to notice things aren't right with us," I said, "We can't risk hanging around any longer, we need to move on, if our secret was discovered or if people start digging around into us its going to bring a whole lot of trouble here, including The Volturi, and you know that's the last thing we want to happen."

The Quileute shape shifters were like us in the respect that they never aged, as they became wolves their human bodies grew to remarkable sizes and their faces changed and matured, they looked older and it was hard to tell exactly how old they were, they'd be able to stay for a long time without anyone noticing much, they looked anywhere between the ages of 21 to 35, physically I thought Jacob looked about 25 years old, but it would be easy to believe that he was older.

It made me wonder if they would eventually have to leave soon as well, their existence wasn't exactly common knowledge in La Push.

"I'm not just asking you to stay for Nessie, you know that right?" Jacob said, "I want you to stay too, Bella you're my best friend, I love you, you stinky bloodsucker,"

"I know," I told him, "I love you too Fido," I said returning the same joking sentiment, "I just wish you could come with us,"

"You know I can't abandon my pack," he said, agonised

"And you know we wouldn't leave if we had the choice," I replied,

"Sure, sure." He sighed, "Do you know where you are going?" he asked,

"Err, New Hampshire, I think," I replied,

"And I'm guessing it'll be soon," I nodded slowly, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into one of his big bear hugs, touching my ice with his fire, "So how are you going to break the news to Charlie?" Jacob asked when he had let me go

"I have no idea, Edward says Charlie is coming closer to the truth in his thoughts that we might as well tell him the whole truth. Bet that's all the tribe legends Billy and Sue's been feeding him," I guessed

Jacob nodded, "Charlie's tough, he can take the truth," he said

"That's what Alice said" I sighed

"Alice is right,"

"But what am I supposed to say, Jacob? 'Hi Dad, I'm a vampire, by the way you smell delicious!'"

Jacob chuckled, "I wouldn't put it quite like that," he took my hand just like old times "come on lets go back inside,"

Charlie and Sue were just tidying away the last of the dishes when we walked back into the kitchen and Edward was now reading the book to Renesmee at the kitchen table, I loved the sound of his velvety voice I could listen to him all day.

"Everything okay, Bells?" my dad asked me

"Okay?" I said slowly, Jacob was looking at me urging me to spit it out, and Edward was glaring at him, he obviously didn't like what Jacob was thinking "Do I tell him?" I asked so quietly my dad wouldn't hear

"It's your choice," he replied under his breath

"Dad, I think you'd better take a seat," I said, "We need to talk to you,"

A funny look crossed Charlie's face, "Well that sounds ominous," he said, "What's wrong, Bella?" He asked cautiously

"Remember when you first found out about Jacob and you thought we were leaving Forks?"

"Yeah…" He said, he wasn't stupid he knew where I was going with this even Sue figured it out and she shot me a look as if to say _'Bella, what are you doing?'_

"I couldn't promise you that we'd never have to, but that time has come, dad, we have to leave Forks," I let out a whoosh of unnecessary air

"Why? Where are you going?" Charlie asked

"We're moving to New Hampshire," Edward said, "We already have a house there,"

"Carlisle, Esme… Alice, what about them?" Charlie asked

"They're all coming too, we can't stay here anymore Dad, we have to leave and we can't come back,"

Renesmee climbed off the chair at the kitchen table and clung to Jacob's gangly legs hugging them tightly; he picked her up and stroked her hair.

"Why?" Charlie stuttered

"Need to know," Jacob said apologetically

Charlie shook his head, "I don't think that excuse will do it this time, Bella, if you're leaving for good I need to know why,"

Sue was still eyeing me carefully, I gave her an apologetic look, she didn't want to bring him into the full story either but she'd look after him, help ease him into the idea of it. He deserved to know the truth, it could put him in danger, but if anyone could protect him the wolf pack could.

"You can always come see us whenever you want, Charlie," Edward said

"Edward, I'm talking to my daughter now," Charlie said not shifting his gaze; he was looking at me expectantly. I glanced at Jacob his eyes were burning into mine practically shouting, _just tell him already! _And a second glance at Edward's eyes gave away nothing; he was letting me make this decision myself with no influence from him.

I decided I couldn't just tell him outright, he needed to make the connection himself "Open your eyes Dad," I said, "What do you think is going on with me? I have a daughter that grows at a rapid rate, there's been a massive change in my appetite, when was the last time you saw me eat? My eye colour has changed, the complete absence of clumsy accidents, the paler than pale skin, the fact that I've not aged a day since I was eighteen years old," I listed for him really hoping he'd get it

"You're not human," Charlie mumbled, his voice would be hardly audible if we didn't have such good hearing, but the look in his eyes was a wake up call no one had ever said those words to him, he's suspected as much but he repressed it. He could no longer do that now I was shaking my head to agree with his statement.

"No, I'm not," I said slowly, I tried to make this as easy as possible as I could for him, I wasn't ready for him to turn away from me in disgust or worse… fear.

"But you're not a wolf like, Jacob," he stated

"No," I agreed, Edward rose from his seat to allow me to sit down to talk face to face with my father and he placed his hand on my shoulder giving me the courage I needed. "A lot of people in town are beginning to notice these things too, people that shouldn't know and we have to leave before it gets worse, according to this town Edward has looked 17 for about seven years,"

I needed to hear him speak, needed him to tell me what his theory was. I took my Dad's hand in mine, he shivered and looked up at me in surprise, my hands would feel like ice to him, we've touched since my transformation, but I've always been careful not to let him touch my bare skin, he looked back down at my white hands in his, "The cold ones" he murmured as if to himself. So he _did_ know.

"Vampires," I corrected him, he looked back up again and I couldn't understand the look in Charlie's eyes, was he afraid? I looked to Edward, what was my dad thinking? Edward didn't look at me and his eyes betrayed none of the thoughts going through Charlie's head he squeezed my shoulder lightly for support. But Charlie's hand never dropped from mine.

Finally he looked up, "Why did you do this to yourself, Bella?" he asked me, "For _him_?" his eyes rested on Edward for a moment

"Partly," I admitted, "But I was dying;" I said quietly, "almost dead after giving birth to Renesmee, Edward saved me,"

My dad scoffed, "You call this being saved? You're not Bella anymore," he said

"I am, I promise you the Bella you love is still here, and you _know_ that's true, don't let fear tell you otherwise," I said "Please," my voice sounded tight, like the sound of a voice breaking before crying, and I probably would be tearing up right now, if it were possible for me to do so, and right now, I wish I could. I saw Sue lay her hands on my dad's shoulders, she was giving him comfort, just as Edward was helping me, "The Cullen's and I, we don't hurt humans, Sue and Billy know everything, there's peace between us and his people"

"It's true," Jacob said,

Charlie looked up at Sue, she nodded confirming our story, her lips were pressed into a tight line. "Carlisle? Little Alice?" he asked,

"All vampires too," I replied

"Renesmee?" he asked looking at his beloved granddaughter

"Half human, half vampire," she said and smiled up at her grandfather; it was a timid, reassuring smile. But then Renesmee squirmed in Jacob's arms, "I don't want to go!" she pouted, Edward and I looked at her in shock, the first time she's ever come close to a tantrum, "I want to stay here with Jake!" she cried

Jacob's eyes burned with anguish, he too couldn't bare the thought of being separated with his soul mate. He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair, "It won't be forever," he promised, "We'll see each other again someday,"

"No, it's not fair," Renesmee cried and clung to Jacob burying her face into his shoulder

My heart cried out for them, I remember how I was when Edward left me all those years ago, trying to keep me safe. I remembered how much I changed, first I was just an empty shell, a mockery of myself, but then I became reckless. Those days were dark for me and they were now nothing but a foggy memory, I only tried to remember the times I spent with Jacob. I hoped Renesmee could handle it better than I did.

I looked back to my Dad who was lost in thought, "He's not afraid of you Bella," Edward softly to me for reassurance. Charlie glanced from Edward back to me, "he just wants you to be happy,"

"How did he know that?" Charlie demanded,

"Edward's a mind reader, dad" I informed him.

"A mind reader? Has he always been able to do that?" he asked with a groan, Charlie's thoughts regarding Edward haven't always been so polite, but Edward, the perfect gentleman that he was, never gave him a tough time for it.

"Yes, sir," Edward answered, "I can read every mind except Bella's"

"Why not? What's wrong with Bella?" he asked. Edward laughed, "I don't see what so funny, _son_," Charlie said seriously

"When I first told Bella I could read minds she asked me what was wrong with her too, I was reading minds and Bella thought she was the freak," Edward told him, "It just amuses me to how similar you are, I can't read Bella's thoughts and even your thoughts Charlie, yours aren't always too clear for me,"

"He doesn't know why he can't read mine, Dad, he just… can't" I told him

"And its the most frustrating thing in the world not to able to hear what she's thinking, it's what fascinated me about her, I had to get to know her, I had to love her" he kissed the top of my head lightly

Charlie's face softened, "_Are_ you happy, Bella?" he asked

"I am," I smiled,

"Then, I suppose, that's all I could ever want for my daughter," Charlie answered, "So when are you leaving?" he asked

"Soon," I replied, "We'll let you know when and where and we can send tickets for you to come visit us anytime you want Dad, we just can't come back here again,"

"Not for fifty, sixty years at least," Edward agreed

Charlie rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around my cold shoulders, he didn't seem bothered anymore by the temperature of my body or how solid my structure was, I just hugged him back being careful of my own strength, holding my breath near his scent, I had self control, but the scent of his blood so close to me burned the back of my throat, making my vampire nature, my thirst, scream inside me. Charlie pulled away and kissed my cheek, then pulled his son in law into a quick hug, "Then I wish you both every luck and happiness," he said,

Jacob handed Renesmee over to Charlie so he could hug her, "I'm going to miss you," he kissed her warm forehead, Renesmee touched Charlie's cheek, his eyes grew wide, "What was_ that_?" he asked

"What did she show him?" I asked Edward

"Memories of her Grandpa, she showed him how much she'll miss him," Edward answered

"Nessie is very gifted," I told my dad, "Just like how Edward can read minds, Renesmee can do the reverse, she can show people what she's thinking, she thinks a great deal of you,"

Charlie recovered and smiled, "I love you too kid," he said and kissed the tip of her nose.

Jacob took Renesmee from Charlie so we could say our goodbyes, "I'm going to miss you Bells," he said and gave me a quick hug,

"You too, goodbye dad, I love you" I said,

I wrapped my arms around my future step-mother, "Look after him for me," I said softly

She nodded, "Of course," she replied, "Good bye Bella,"

I took my daughter back from Jacob, which wasn't easy for me, she clung to his neck in protest and it broke my heart, "I'm so sorry," I choked out,

"You've got to go, Renesmee," Jacob told her, "You need to look after your mom for me,"

Renesmee sobbed and again I envied her ability to cry,

"Will you stop by later, Jacob, before we go?" I asked

He nodded and wiped away a lone tear

"Goodbye," I said again to Charlie and we walked out of the house for the last time and went home. But just like I suspected, Jacob never came.


	5. New Way of Life

**A/n: **For this chapter I know I'm probably not correct in my weather details about Hanover, so I'm sorry. I'm from England so I'm at a disadvantage! But I need to Cullen's to be safe from a sunny environment so apologies in advance for anyone who is either from there or like to see stories that are more realistic and based in truth.

Another note – Again I'd like to thank you all for your kind reviews, please keep them coming in, they inspire me to work quicker to get the chapters posted. Here's chapter 5, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five – New way of life

It was four years later when we finally had to integrate our lives in Hanover, New Hampshire, after living there privately for so long, much longer than Carlisle anticipated. The town was a lot bigger than Forks; it took much longer before we were recognised as part of the community. But we finally had to enrol into the local high school. High School all over again. Great.

Renesmee was now fully matured and looked like a 17 year old girl, it was bizarre that physically speaking my daughter was 17 and I was 18. Even more bizarre Edward himself was 17 years old, physically speaking of course. So now she had stopped growing at an impossible rate she would be able to enrol with us.

Edward, Alice, Renesmee and I enrolled in the school as sophomores and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie enrolled as juniors and we were pushing it at that.

Carlisle got a job in the hospital and quickly became the town's new go-to doc, Esme was the loving, doting housewife, she found a new project to work on, a dilapidated house in Salem, Massachusetts, she loved to renovate buildings on the brink of extinction.

Since living out here, my father and Sue had come to visit twice Seth came with them each time and shockingly Leah came once, I had the feeling that she was forced to come along, although since Charlie and Sue were now married, making Seth and Leah officially my step-siblings now, Leah had softened up even more towards me now, she was making an effort for her mom's sake to get along with her new step-daughter. Seth was happy to be an uncle to Renesmee and being brother in law to Edward who he had formed a strong friendship with.

They had a small ceremony in La Push inviting all those only in the know so we could return home for one day. Leah, Renesmee and I were bridesmaids, Seth and Sam Uley were ushers. Jacob was no where to be seen, he had skipped town. I didn't need Edward's gift to find out why.

Last time they came to visit us they promised to come more often once we were assimilated into the town, just like the Cullen's had done many times before. Just like in Forks.

At school we all sat together and people avoided us, and just like at Forks we certainly made an impression and obviously made people uncomfortable, there was a lot of confusion over the fact that we were adopted siblings yet in relationships with each other. But we didn't care, we could live with that.

Renesmee had been so withdrawn since we moved, it was plain to see how much she missed Jacob, I too missed Jacob. I wished there was something I could do to help her. She didn't talk much, she spoke in school when she had to and she hardly spoke at all at home, she mainly communicated using her gift.

On the upside she blended into the school better than we did, Hanover wasn't as dull as Forks, and in the summer the heat picked up a lot more, but it was still mostly clouded over and it was pretty easy to escape the sunshine on the rare days it was out behind the clouds, and it was on those days that the camping excuse kicked in.

Renesmee didn't sparkle like we did in the sun, her skin did glow but it was hardly noticeable, presumably unnoticeable at all to a human so she didn't have to hide on sunny days if she didn't want to, however it was hard to keep up the Cullen family camping trip charade up if we always left one behind.

She tried to spend as little time as possible with us at school, she wanted to make new friends, and I think it was mostly because it was annoying her that I found it incredibly hard not to mother her while at school. She had found a group of friends like the Mike Newton's and Jessica Stanley's I had in Forks. No matter how hard she tried to show us she was okay by mingling with these 'friends' it became even more obvious that her heart wasn't in it. I was so concerned about her, but for now I was just so relieved that she's not playing my old game of reckless living.

No matter how strong and fast she may be; she wasn't completely unbreakable like we were, it turned out that she _could_ bleed and brake bones, when she was young and more vulnerable her skin was in penetrable and now she's fully mature we learned that for whatever the reason this is no longer true, but just like Jacob, her healing rate was impossibly fast, but it was evident that despite the fact she was immortal, she could be killed, and that thought scared me more than anything.

One afternoon in the school cafeteria, I was sat in between Edward and Alice, Jasper was on Alice's other side and Emmett was next to Edward with Rosalie on the far end. We were sat with almost empty food trays and lunch as usual and I watched our daughter across the lunchroom slowly picking at some fries sitting at a table with the group of people she hung with, she seemed uninterested as they were flying through mindless chatter and gossip.

"How is she?" I asked quietly so that Renesmee couldn't pick up what I said, she had sensitive hearing like we did, but it wasn't as strong, just like her eyes weren't as focused as ours were. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett also turned their attention to Edward; just like us they were worried about Renesmee. Edward looked at me with a sad smile; he was listening to her thoughts, "Same as ever," he said "Down in the dumps, missing Jacob," he sighed taking my hand in his, "Now she's thinking that she knows I'm listening and we should butt out,"

"I hate seeing her like this," Rosalie surprised me by saying, "She used to be so happy, she used to fill us all with laughter but look at her now, moping over that dog"

Jasper nodded his agreement, he was so attuned to people emotions and he found Renesmee hard to be around these days, but it wasn't because he loved his niece any less.

"Don't even say it Rosalie," Edward warned, I wondered what terrible things she wanted to say

"What?!" she protested with innocence "You'd think she'd get over it after four years wouldn't you? It's getting pathetic!"

We all saw Renesmee's piercing eyes burning with fury as she turned to face us; Rosalie had no concept of subtlety. Renesmee rose and dumped her lunch tray and strode out of the cafeteria with all her 'friends' staring after her wondering what her problem was but not really caring enough to do anything about it.

"Well done Rosalie," Edward's anger was slowly seeping through, he was trying to contain himself, "I warned you _not_ to say it!" he growled

"I've got to go after her," I rose gracefully and followed my daughter out the cafeteria following her scent to the benches near the parking lot

"Leave me alone," she sighed without even turning to face me,

"Renesmee," I began and slowly inched closer to her, "You know Rosalie meant well in her own way, we're all just worried about you,"

"I know," Renesmee replied, "She's just so unbelievably insensitive,"

I smiled, "Yeah I know that, Rosalie and I aren't exactly the best of friends, we only ever bonded over you" I paused, "But she does love you a great deal you know" I took a seat beside her on the bench and took her warm hand in mind, "I'm so sorry for all this, you know I didn't mean any heartache for you, I miss Jacob too, but he has to look after his pack and we've got to look after our family"

Renesmee smiled softly, "This whole going to school thing with your parents is weird," she says trying a to change the topic

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it, it's strange enough having to go through high school all over again let alone going with my daughter, who technically should be eight years old," but I wasn't about to let my daughter get away with changing the subject that easily I went back to that sore spot, "Do you find making friends hard because you miss Jacob?" Renesmee nodded slowly

"It's hard to explain, I've met Jacob and I've know we're meant to be together," I cringed slightly, thinking of my friend and my daughter being in love from the day she was born, but I know from Edward reading Jacob's mind that Jacob just wanted nothing more than Renesmee's happiness back then it was a brotherly love, she in turn cared a great deal for him. But it was as it was they were soul mates, it was inevitable that it would become something more one day, as Jacob had once explained to me, its like gravity moves "… so knowing he's out there and not being able to be a part of his life, it feels like somebody's stole my sunshine," she continued

Jacob was my sunshine; I had always referred to him as my sunshine. Jacob is my best friend and could always make me smile. I was so relieved that he didn't hate me after becoming a vampire. To him I was still the same Bella. It was lucky that I had that strange self control from the beginning or I probably would have lost him, either because I was some crazed new born vampire who he wanted nothing to do with, or I may have killed him.

The thought of loosing Jacob was enough to get me to rethink the idea of becoming a vampire, it never would have stopped me, but he was able to get me to think again about my choice, but I wouldn't change my decision for the world. Because this way, they way things turned out, I got the best of both worlds. I got Edward for eternity and I still had Jacob as my friend, but now we've lost him anyway.

"Ness, would you believe me when I say I know how you feel?"

Renesmee turned to face me, "How?"

I sucked in a deep breath of unneeded air, "Well it hasn't always been smooth sailing for me and your da… Edward," I corrected myself, trying to keep up pretences at school was hard, it was hard to resist the motherly instincts such as tucking loose ringlets of Renesmee's hair behind her ears and referring to Edward as dad in front of her.

"While I was still human," I said, lowering my voice so nearby humans wouldn't hear, "Edward decided that I was in too much danger being around him for many reasons, which I suppose was true enough, but I didn't want to hear it then, all I cared about was us being together," I recalled slowly, but those were bad memories that were mostly foggy to me, "He and the family left Forks hiding anything I had left to remind me of him, it was as if he didn't exist, just like how he promised it would be. I had a complete breakdown, he was gone for months, and to get away from the pain I started pulling some stupid stunts, I guess I just wanted to feel something other than being completely numb" I told her

"What kind of stunts?" Renesmee asked, I hope I wasn't giving her any ideas I was really stupid back then. I remembered the real reason I did these things, the adrenaline rush gave me hallucinations of Edward's voice. I couldn't tell Renesmee that in case she decided to try it for herself.

"Well the worst thing I did was cliff jumping, the La Push guys do it all the time for recreational purposes. But I did it when I was stupidly on my own and when I landed in the water the current was too strong and I nearly died, and, at the time, I was ready to welcome death. But Jacob saved me, he helped me a lot in my dark time, he was my sunshine too." I smiled at her, "Alice, however, had a vision of me jumping off the cliff and she thought I committed suicide," I had my daughter's full attention now. "She came back to Forks to see if what she saw was true, obviously it wasn't, but some wires got crossed it's all a bit foggy now, but Rosalie told Edward I'd killed myself and so he went to the Volturi to beg for his death,"

"Oh my god," Renesmee gasped, "Of course they denied it right?" she asked

I nodded, "Yeah but he knew they'd grant his death wish if he pulled a stupid stunt that would expose us, so he was planning to walk out into the sun in a square full of people, luckily Alice and I got to him in time,"

"So when da… Edwardleft you for all those _months_, you were in bad shape? Mom, try being apart for a few _years, _it doesn't get any better," she said, "I just can't understand why he doesn't just come visit at least? Or a phone call? A letter?" Renesmee asked, her voice pained

I knew Jacob almost as well as I knew myself, "Because it would kill him too much to keep leaving you, as much as he cares for you he'd rather go cold turkey so neither of you hurt as much as you would if you had to keep parting. I'm actually surprised he's stuck to it,"

"That's why he broke his promise that day we left, when he said he'll call round later but never did,"

I nodded, "He was too broken up to say goodbye,"


	6. Phone Call to La Push

**A/n: **Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. I've long finished this story, I'm just taking my time posting it. I've also finished writing a second Twilight fic which I hope you'll all check out once I've posted it. Anyways here's chapter 6 of 'Without the Sun' Enjoy x

Chapter Six – Phone Call to La Push

When we got home from school that day I paced the living room weighing my options, I was determined to make my daughter smile again, but was it worth the risk of more heartbreak to call Jacob and get him come over for a short while of happiness and then leave again possibly making things worse for them both? Even so I couldn't just lie back and do nothing.

As I paced Edward stood in silence watching me, "Can you _please_ tell me what you're thinking before I go insane?" he asked

"This Renesmee and Jacob thing, I have to do something, she's been hurting too long, I was a fool to think she'll get over it,"

"Like mother, like daughter," Edward murmured

"How can we help her, Edward?" I asked him,

"You're a good mother; you know what Renesmee needs," Edward answered, "Follow your instincts,"

I nodded, and as always he managed to fill me with confidence using as few words as possible. I picked up the phone and dialled Jacob's number; we definitely needed to see him. After a few rings Billy answered the phone, "Hello?" he sounded a lot older than the last time we spoke.

"Billy, hi, it's Bella," I replied

"Bella? Wow it's been a long time, how's immortality working for you?" he chuckled in his throaty voice, so much like Jacob's.

"Uhm… fine," I was never sure if Billy was comfortable with the idea of me being a vampire, he hated us as a species but he grew to see the Cullen's as his friends and allies, however I didn't think it was the path he ever wanted for me, but the Black's were every bit family to me as the Cullen's were now. I hoped Billy felt the same.

"Charlie's coming over later to watch the game, have you contacted him lately? He misses you like crazy," he said

"Yes, I spoke with him on the phone the other day, he's doing alright, Sue's looking after him well" I said,

I could practically hear the smile in his voice "Yes, they seem happy,"

"Is Jacob around I'd really like to speak with him" I asked

"No," he sighed "he's not here, he's not around much anymore…" he trailed off

"Billy is everything okay?" Edward came closer and wrapped his arms around me listening in to the phone call, not like he needed to come closer to be able to hear it, but by wrapping his arms around he was helping me.

"It's fine, really, when I see Jacob I'll tell him you called," he answered, but the way he answered told me I shouldn't really hold my breath, figuratively speaking, but then in the background I heard a noise, someone walked into Billy's house, _"We lost another one,"_ I recognised the voice in the background as Seth's, _"Collin this time, I think Jared's time will be up any day now"_

"Billy?" I asked, "What's going on?"

"Bella this doesn't need to concern you," he assured me, his voice was tight but was still friendly, "we don't have a problem here, everything is under control"

_"Bella's on the phone?" _I heard Seth in the background, _"Is she looking for Jacob?" _

"Does Seth know where he is?" I asked, I got no answer but I heard a muffled sound on the phone sounded like the phone was being passed over

"Bella?" it was Seth

"Hey Seth," I replied

"Bella! Hey how are you guys? We miss you!" He cried

"All's good," I answered "Seth, what's going on over there?"

"Oh... err..." his voice wavered, "Not sure if I'm allowed to tell you that but there's nothing wrong, well, nothing bad anyway,"

"Do you know where my favourite Alpha is?" I asked

"No," he sighed, "he likes going off for months at a time, and doesn't want us to phase unless it's an emergency or until he comes back, it's just like before you got married, whenever we do phase he knows we're there, he just tries not to think, just uses his wolf instincts"

"Why?" I asked,

"He's just so sad, I think he misses you guys, he becomes the wolf to get away from it," he answered, "I can phase to call him home, tell him you called, I'm sure he'll be glad you did. We kind of need him home anyway, something weird is going on around here," he said

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Honestly, not really, but once we find Jacob I'll tell him you called,"

"Thanks Seth," I said

"Bye, take care, sis," he said

I chuckled, liking the way he added sis, "You too, little brother, Bye"

When I hung the phone up I looked at Edward, "I wonder what that was all about, did you get a read?" I asked him, he shook his head,

"It doesn't work that way, I can't read people's minds over the phone," he said, "but whatever's going on they certainly don't want us to be involved and so we should respect that, although I have to admit I am worried about Jacob,"

"Yeah me too," I said,

"Being his wolf self and running away all the time, it's not a good sign Bella, he must be hurting,"

"I know" I sighed, "But he needs to stop running away, he sounds as though he's feeling about as bad as Renesmee is, I think he needs to come here for _his_ sake too"

Edward nodded and took both of my hands in his and kissed both of my knuckles, "We'll sort this," he promised, then he wrapped both his arms around me and kissed my neck, I buried my face into his chest.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Alice danced into the room, we turned to look at her and smiled sadly, "Why all the doom and gloom?" she asked

"We're worried about Renesmee," I said

"She's fine, she's hunting with Carlisle and Esme," she said

"We're talking about her little episode earlier at school today after Rosalie's outburst and why she's always so down because she misses Jacob so much, we just tried to get in touch but it sounds like he's just as bad," I told her, "You don't see anything do you…?" I hoped

"Bella you know I can't see anything about Nessie, she's a half breed, she's as blank as a wolf," Alice sighed,

"I wish you could," I said, "At least it'll be easier to keep her safe that way, and it'll put my mind somewhat at ease"

"I wish I could too,"

Edward floated towards the piano and started playing my lullaby, it always soothed me.

"Did you want to go for a hunt, Bella?" Alice asked me, "I'm going to go catch up to the others,"

I shook my head, "No thanks Alice, I'm okay, I'm just going to stick around and see if we hear anything from La Push,"

"Okay!" Alice smiled, "Don't worry so much, Bella," she wrapped her tiny arms around me for a quick hug, "Everything will work out, you'll see," she then pulled away and gave me a sparkling smile before speeding off.

I walked over to the piano and sat besides Edward on the bench, and took the higher notes and weaved in some more intricate chords, blending them into my lullaby. Edward looked at me in surprise, "You're a good teacher," I said,

"You're a natural," he told me, I smiled and we continued playing together, the music was soothing and playing helped take my mind off things for a while as I concentrated.

A few hours later Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Renesmee were back from their hunt, we were all sat in the living room talking. Renesmee was sat with us but she was reading. Emmett and Jasper were outside in the garage having a wrestling match and Rosalie cautiously walked into the living room, after her snide comments earlier today I know Edward must have given her a lot of grief for it. Good. How dare she upset my baby girl? Edward wouldn't tell me what he said to her but Rosalie had tread carefully around us for the rest of the day, not speaking her mind like she normally would.

But now she had a guilty look on her face and it's clear she wanted to say something aloud but didn't know how to phrase it.

"Ness," she said slowly, everyone turned to look at her, "I wanted to apologise for earlier today," she said

"What happened today?" Esme asked, "Rose?" her voice had a touch of a motherly warning tone to it.

"I said something at school today that upset her, I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I'm really sorry Nessie, you know I love you and didn't mean to hurt your feelings right?" she said and pulled Renesmee up from her seat and gave her a hug, "I hope you can accept my apology," she said and then finally let her go, Renesmee sunk back down onto the couch,

"Sure, sure," she said without any compassion and yawned, "I'm going to bed, good night everyone," she said, then rose from her seat

"Good night," we all wished her in turn as she drifted from the room

Rosalie looked glum, it bothered her that Renesmee was upset because of something she said.

When Renesmee had left for bed, it wasn't long before Jasper and Emmett came wondering back in, Emmett's booming laughter rung through the room. "That's rich, you've not once beaten me in an arm wrestling match," he said

"You may be stronger than me, Emmett but without the skill or the ability to judge the opponents next move you'll never beat me in a fight, you are too predictable, all muscle no scheming," Jasper was saying

"I got in a good few punches," Emmett chuckled and mimicked a few boxing moves, "Admit it,"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Have you boys had fun?" Esme asked smiling

Emmett nodded and he took a seat on the oversized couch besides Rosalie and threw his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Jasper sat on the couch behind Alice who was sat on the floor and he rested his hand on her shoulder. Carlisle and Esme were curled up together on the oversized couch, as Edward and I were.

"Did you hear back from anyone in La Push?" Alice asked me, I shook my head

"Why did you contact La Push?" Jasper asked

"I'm worried about Nessie," I told him, "I tried to get hold of Jacob to see if he could at least come and visit for a while, to see if it would cheer her up, but I couldn't get hold of him, I spoke with Seth who said he was going to try and find him for me and call me back, but that was about 5 hours ago, and I haven't heard back from him, it's not like Seth, I'm a little worried,"

"Jacob's a big dog he can look after himself," Emmett said

"True," Edward said, "But Seth said he's spending most of his time in wolf mode, it's not healthy for him,"

"Someone should have called me back by now," I muttered

Edwards's eyes suddenly became focused; he turned his head to the door and rose to his feet, "Edward?" I asked, "What is it"

"Seth's on his way here," Edward said, "He's close by, maybe a couple of miles away, he says there maybe a problem and he needs our help,"

A few moments later Rosalie turned her nose up, "Ew, I can smell the mutt now," I glared at her a brief second, that was my brother she was insulting.

Shortly there was a knock on the door, Edward answered it and there stood Seth, "Hi" he said


	7. Seth

**A/n: **Wow wow wow! Thanks for the reviews guys! I love to hear from you and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! So here's the next chapter and I'll dedicate it to every single one of you! Much love x

* * *

Chapter Seven - Seth 

After inviting Seth inside we were all stood around him in the living room waiting to hear what the bad news was.

Edward looked surprised, "Its reversing?" he said suddenly, the rest of us looked to them for an explanation.

"That's the big thing going on back home," Seth nodded, "Since you guys left there are no vampires in Forks anymore, you guys being in Forks is what activated the… magic, for lack of a better term, that changes us into wolves. But now you're not there anymore the pack is getting smaller and there are few of us left now," he explained.

During the Volturi mess when we had to invite many vampires to Forks to testify as witnesses to prove that Renesmee was no immortal child, there had been a mass implosion in the wolf population in La Push, six more young Quileute teenagers had phased putting up the number of Wolves to Sixteen. After the standoff with the Volturi the two separate packs became one again after Sam finally agreed to step down and let Jacob take his rightful place as the Alpha male, Leah remained as his second, which Sam wasn't happy about, Leah, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

I vaguely remembered Jacob telling me that the boys of the La Push tribe only changed into wolves when the Cullen's came back to town. Just like they first did when it was Ephraim Black, Levi Uley and Quil Ateara Sr. who were the only three shape changers then, they were the ones who agreed upon the original treaty with the Cullen's. But soon the Cullen's left again, that's why Billy Black's generation never changed, nor his father's generation, there were no vampires around. The changes only take place in the frequent presence of vampires. And now that we were no longer in Forks, the catalyst was gone, their magic was reversing.

"Leah was first," Seth said, "she just started to shrink down to her normal size and her normal build and then about a week or so later she was no longer able to phase, she was okay about that though, I can tell she is happy about it, finally being free. So at first we just thought it was a girl thing or something, but then it happened to the younger boys then Paul, then Embry, then Brady, Collin was the last to go as you must have heard over the phone and now it's slowly happening to Jared, he shrunk 7 inches in the last two days. Sam thinks its reversing because you left, but in all honesty I think its mostly because we're not phasing so much anymore, Jacob's orders, only phase when necessary"

"What about Jacob?" I asked

"I don't know!" Seth cried, "That's what I'm really worried about, it's not so much us loosing the wolf thing. The wolf imprint thing still seems to have stayed in tact for those who are back to normal though so there's no loss there. When I phased earlier today to try and get in touch with Jake like I promised you I would…"

"Is he okay?" Carlisle asked

"I can't tell," Seth said looking frustrated, "I could sense him there, so he's definitely still a wolf, but I could no longer hear his thoughts, at first I thought he was hiding them like he normally does, but I couldn't sense anything about Jacob still in there, just the animal instinct. I could just make out his surroundings, and the worst thing is I don't think he could hear me either because I kept calling him to come home because we needed him, but there was no reply, it just felt like an echo. I think he's completely given himself over to his wolf side" Seth sunk into the sofa, "I tried to find him from what little I could make out from our connection and I tried tracking him but there's nothing to pick up on, no scent, he's been gone too long, Jacob's missing,"

"How come you came alone?" Edward asked

"I was the only one prepared to get help, while Jacob's not around and with Leah back to normal, Sam's now in charge, and I think his pride gets in the way, besides, there's so much going on back home with everyone changing back," Seth explained,

"Hang on a minute, if Jacob is still in wolf form while you're all reforming back to your old selves, what will happen to him?" I asked

"We don't know," Seth sighed, "We're not sure if the magic will just change him back to human or whether he'll be stuck as a wolf or hopefully the process might not reverse on him because he's still in wolf form,"

"I don't think we should take the chance we need to find him," Edward said

"How?" I asked

"I think Seth should go outside and phase, focus on locating him and keep trying to contact him, I'll listen in, see if I can help you make any sense of anything he's seeing, see if I can recognise anything you don't" Edward suggested

"Sure, good place to start," Seth said, "By the way," he turned to face us all, "It's great seeing you all again" he smiled and we couldn't help smiling back. Seth was probably the sweetest person I've ever known, his courage and loyalty to us was greatly appreciated and we'll always be in his debt for everything he's done for us. I was proud to call him 'Brother' even if it was only through marriage.

We all followed Seth and Edward outside, Seth ran to the woods to take his shorts of so he can phase and he ran back out to us a few seconds later as a wolf.

Seth sat and closed his big wolfy eyes and Edward started talking us through everything he was seeing in Seth's mind, "it's pretty quiet," he said, giving us a play by play "he's calling Jacob but it doesn't sound like he's responding. Someone else has phased, it's Quil, apparently Jared's body temperature has dropped significantly and he's shrunk another 2 inches, he's also running out of breath like a human does when he's being active," he said, "Seth thinks Jared will be fully human again by tomorrow. They're both calling out to Jacob, still nothing, but he's definitely still wolf, they can see where he is, but it's just a lot of woodland, there's nothing to really tell it apart from any other forest. Seth is right, it does really seems like Jacob isn't in there anymore," Edward sighed, "It's too frustrating, there's no way we can find him like that, and we can't track him because there's no start trail. Seth?" the young wolf looked up at him, "Could you stay phased and keep concentrating on Jacob, if you see anything that we could use to locate him, call me,"

Seth nodded and lay down in front of the house while the others went inside to discuss options. I walked over to Seth and knelt at his side stroking his sandy colored fur which felt like fire to my ice cold hands, I didn't want to think what my hands would feel like to Seth but he didn't flinch from my touch, "Thought you'd want some company," I said to him; he barked a response, "Thanks Seth, you've been such a good friend to us in the past, we owe you," he whined, and in some weird way I understood him. This time he needed our help as much as we needed his.

"I know we're all worried about him too, we'll do our best to help you find him,"

He barked again, it sounded like thanks this time, I smiled and kept stroking his fur, it relaxed me. He didn't seem to mind either. "I love having you for a brother," I told him, he nudged my arm with the top of his head, a sign of his agreement

From inside I could hear the others (except Rosalie) talking about ways to find Jacob, but none of their ideas would work, even I could pick the faults from each idea that was being suggested and I was newer to this. Seth's head was turned towards the house too, and shaking his huge head from time to time, he too could hear the faults in each plan they talked about.

I tuned out of their conversation and instead listened into the sound of my daughter sleeping, her light breathing and her fast heartbeat, like the rhythm of a hummingbird's.

Renesmee…

I was a genius; I rose to my feet giving Seth a quick rub on the head and strolled inside where the others were.

"Renesmee," I said interrupting them all. Everyone turned to look at me where they stood; even Rosalie looked up from her channel flicking.

Edward understood it right away, his eyes lit up and he smiled my favourite crooked smile, "You are fantastic," he said,

"What about Renesmee?" Carlisle asked

"Her gift," Edward said, "How she sends pictures, thoughts, memories… anything to someone's mind by touching them," he said

Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued her channel flicking, "right… she has to be TOUCHING the person," she said in a bored tone

"Usually," Edward admitted,

"But not for me and Edward," I said, "Our connection as her biological parent's is strong, she doesn't need to be touching us and she was able to do it without touching Jacob either, she doesn't even need to be near us. If the connection between her and Jake is as strong as we assume it is, with a little practise she'll probably be able to call him from however far away he is, and we can hope hearing her will shock him out of his wolf mode,"

The family stood around looking both dumbfounded and amazed, it wasn't long before Seth ran back in, in human form with a huge grin on his face

"That is excellent!"


	8. A New Discovery

**A/n: **Thanks so much for the reviews guys, please keep them coming in I love to read them! As a treat to you, I'm posting this next chapter for you all. Enjoy! x

* * *

Chapter Eight – A New Discovery

"What's the plan then?" Seth asked

"We wait till Renesmee is awake, she's going to need as much strength as possible to work this," Edward said, I was glad he said that, I wasn't going to wake my daughter for this now.

"You might as well get some sleep too, Seth," I suggested,

"You've come a long way, there's a bed upstairs unless you prefer it outside, but our home is yours, whatever you need, just ask," Esme told him

"Thanks I really appreciate it," he said, "But I'll sleep outside in wolf form, just in case anyone tries to get in touch, maybe Jake will come around and get in touch," he said hopefully

It was doubtful, but hope gave Seth comfort and so I didn't want to take that away from him. Seth left the house and I heard his feet padding on the ground as he ran into the trees to phase.

"You think this is going to work?" I asked

"It's the best idea we have," Edward asked, "I think it'll work," he pulled me into his side and wrapped his arm around me

"Is the dog really worth all this effort?" Rosalie grumbled, "He ran off, it was his decision and nobody forced him to go, so what if he doesn't come back?"

"Rose!" Esme chided

I heard an annoyed low growl from Seth outside.

"We drove him to run, we took Nessie away and he's torn between two lives, no wonder he wanted to get away from it all! What if Emmett was taken from you?" I asked her, I noticed Rosalie flinch, "What would you do if that happened to you Rosalie?" I hissed, she didn't answer me; she just lowered her eyes to the floor "I'm so sick of your selfishness! Why can't you think about anyone else but yourself for more than two seconds? My best friend is in trouble and he could be stuck that way, did you ever think about that?" I didn't mean to explode like that I just had to get it all off my chest; Rosalie had upset me twice in the same day now which didn't do much to improve my temper.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie stuttered, after that she kept her mouth shut. Edward looked grateful for my outburst; I think she was getting on his last nerve too. Rosalie turned on her heel and skulked out of the room. Emmett watched her leave, it was clear that he was mentally deciding whether to go after her or not, I bet he knew she deserved what she got but he still wanted to stand by her. Edward met his eyes and shook his head.

"I wouldn't," he said

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked

"I think this is the beginning of a wake up call for Rose," Edward said,

I felt guilty for shouting at Rosalie even though I had every right to. But Rosalie is my sister, part of my family and I did have a sister's love for her, but at times I didn't really like her very much, I'm sure the feelings were mutual, nevertheless I didn't enjoy shouting at her at all.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie," I apologised quietly knowing she'd hear me from her room, there was no reply

Edward put his arm over my shoulder, "You don't have to apologise to her Bella, she's upset you, and you had every right to be angry at her," he told me

"Yes but I over reacted, Edward,"

"I think she needed to hear it," he said

I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist and closed my eyes, I enveloped us under my shield and I thought about how much I loved him as I allowed him inside my mind to see that, he looked down at me and smiled

_"I wish there was something I could do to help, I can't see Renesmee or Jacob in my visions, I feel completely useless, poor Bella,"_

Both mine and Edward's eyes flicked to Alice, "Oh Alice don't say that," I looked at her sympathetically.

Edward and Alice quickly turned their gazes to me, their eyes burned through me,

"Alice didn't say anything, Bella" Esme said softly

"She thought that," Edward said

"What?" I was completely confused

"You heard my thoughts?" Alice's expression looked just as confused as mine must have been

"How is that possible?" Esme asked

"Bella what were you doing just then?" Carlisle asked me

"She was letting me see her thoughts by letting me under her shield," Edward told him, it was common knowledge in the family that I could now be a victim of mental powers if I allowed it by pushing out my shield away from me, "That's when we heard what Alice was thinking," he said

"But I can't read thoughts," I said, "That's just Edward, not me,"

"Maybe she's becoming more gifted?" Esme guessed

"Bet she'd love to read my thoughts," Emmett winked at me; I pulled a disgusted face at him making him laugh

"Interesting theory Carlisle," Edward said aloud meeting his fathers eyes, then he turned to face me, "He thinks you may have tapped into my gift when you let me in your shield, you're not just letting me inside your head but perhaps your getting inside mine too,"

Carlisle came closer and placed his hand on my shoulder, "How about you try again," he asked

"I don't know how to, I didn't even mean to do it before," I protested

"Try," Carlisle smiled and took a few steps back, shrugging I took Edward's hand in mine I had physical contact with him before and I had my eyes closed too, so I closed my eyes again and I wrapped my shield around Edward and I, and concentrated really hard on everyone else around me, but there was nothing. I opened my eyes again looking straight at Carlisle in front of me.

"Did you hear anything?" Alice asked, I shook my head

"Concentrate Bella, try again," Carlisle encouraged me, I nodded and closed my eyes again and focused

_"Bella is it working?" _I heard Carlisle, but I wasn't sure if he spoke it or thought it so I opened my eyes carefully making sure I kept my connection with Edward, and looked at Carlisle, _"Can you hear me Bella?" _he asked in his mind, I nodded and smiled at Carlisle

"Yes I can hear you," I told him and smiled

_"Hey Bella, knocked down any buildings lately?" _My eyes flicked over to Emmett who just winked at me, I growled and in response he laughed, it was impossible to stay angry at Emmett for long, he was like a child desperate to make people smile, so I just rolled my eyes at him

_"Hi Bella!"_ Alice welcomed me into her mind; her eyes were smiling at me

_"Can you hear me, Bella?" _Rosalie must have been listening from upstairs I heard her now, "Yes, I can hear you Rosalie," I murmured, I didn't need to shout she would hear me fine, _"I'm sorry," _she thought

"Rosalie, don't worry about it come down," I replied

_"Okay," _she thought and she flitted down the stairs rejoining us and I gave her a tentative smile, she returned the same awkward smile

_"Bella can you hear me too?" _I heard Edwards voice, my eyes flicked up to him and I smiled.

"I can hear you," I smiled, he thought of past memories between us, lots of happy memories we had together while I was still human, those were the memories that weren't so clear to me anymore, he knew this and so I was so grateful for this amazing reminder, "Thank you," I said softly and kissed him quickly on the cheek

"This is amazing!" Carlisle cried

"Is it just Edward's gift?" Jasper asked, "Edward's gift only works inside the mind where Bella's most protected but perhaps she can use other gifts too?"

"Bella try with me," Alice danced over to me, I broke my connection with Edward as Alice took my hand and I covered us under my shield and I concentrated hard,

"How do your visions work, Alice?" I asked after a moment, I was struggling to see anything

"Just keep your mind focused on someone or something and hope a vision comes to you," Alice smiled

I nodded, I could do that, but what should I focus on? I wouldn't be able to focus on the wolves or Renesmee, so trying to find Jacob was out of order, I thought about Charlie, I missed him.

_Charlie was picking something out of an envelope that he just pulled from the mail box outside his home, my old home in Forks. Inside were four return tickets to New Hampshire, dated around the time of my human birthday, for him, Sue, Seth and Leah. They were going to come over and surprise me. There was a note from Alice telling him to keep it a secret from me. _

"Bella did you see something," Alice asked, I nodded,

"Yes, did you see it?" I asked her, she shook her head,

"Whatever you saw was your vision only," Alice said, "What did you see?"

"Charlie," I replied, "he's coming to visit for my human birthday with Sue, Seth and Leah,"

"Damn you saw that?" Alice pouted "I organised tickets for him to come next month to surprise you,"

"I saw. I'll act surprised," I said rolling my eyes, "why are we still celebrating my birthday anyway?" I asked

"It's more for Charlie than it is for you," Edward said answering my question, "Alice just thought it'd be nice to give him this day to remind him you're still his daughter,"

"Thank you," I said to Alice, "For thinking of Charlie I mean," I was honestly touched by her gesture, "This is incredible, I can actually use other vampire's gifts by locking them in my shield,"

"Would it work with Jasper's gift?" Esme asked

"I don't know," I replied, getting excited

"Try it" Carlisle smiled

"Bella," Jasper wavered, "before you do this, I need to warn you that this gift shouldn't be taken lightly, sometimes it can feel like a curse,"

"Do you not want me to, we don't have to if you don't want," I tried to hide my disappointment so he wouldn't feel guilted into a decision,

"It's not that I don't want you to," Jasper explained, "It would be interesting to see. It's just... some emotions are hard to take,"

"I can take it," I said strongly and he looked unsure but nodded slowly and held out his hand for me, I walked over to him and took his hand, I pulled my shield over us and concentrated on the emotions of everyone, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Esme were all excited about my new discovery, the power of Edward's love for me was smothering, but in a good way, it was so powerful, so strong I felt like I was drowning in it. For this emotion alone I never wanted to let go of Jasper, I wanted to keep swimming in it. I shifted my attention to Rosalie, she was frustrated with herself, I made a mental note to talk to her later, I could sense Seth's worry for Jacob and how much he loved our family, and then I felt a powerful ache in my chest.

I felt this pain once before a long time ago, back when I was human, a pain this powerful was hard to forget, I knew immediately this was coming from my sleeping daughter upstairs, her pain was choking.

My eyes flicked to Jasper, he looked at me apologetically knowing instantly I could feel the pain, I knew that this is what he was trying to protect me from, "Why didn't you say something?" I asked him

"She made me promise not to," he said, I didn't know whether to be angry with him, he should of told me, but I had to appreciate the fact that my daughter could go to Jasper and rely on his trust, but it was shocking exactly how much pain Renesmee was feeling I clutched at my chest, no wonder Jasper tried to stay away from her, my connection to Renesmee was stronger than his so I would imagine I'm feeling her pain a lot more lucidly than he could.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked his face was full of concern

If I was still human and feeling this, I would have been knocked to my knee's sobbing till I had no tears left

"She's in so much pain," I murmured, "Oh Edward, our daughter, I can't take it anymore" I released Jaspers hand and broke our connection, Edward came and wrapped his arms around me tightly, comforting me.

"We will help her," Edward promised, and he kissed my forehead "We will,"


	9. Telling Renesmee

**A/n: **Wow thanks for the reviews again guys! Please keep showing me love! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine – Telling Renesmee

The next morning Renesmee came down the stairs and headed to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. It was obvious that she could tell we were all looking at her differently, looking at her like she was made of porcelain and she was about to break.

There was an awkward tension in the room, now that everyone knew what Renesmee was really feeling, they were all afraid to say anything that could possibly break her.

She came and sat down in the living room where we were talking about lighter topics in our poor attempts to put her to ease. She was slowly chewing on some cereal, and she noticed that all eyes were on her.

"What's going on?" she eyed us all back suspiciously

"Eat your breakfast first," I suggested, "then we'll talk," immediately after I said that she put the bowl down on the end table and folded her arms across her chest

"I'm not hungry, so let's talk," she said, I wondered where she got that kind of behaviour from.

Edward squeezed my hand gently as a sign of encouragement.

"Renesmee, Jacob's gone missing," I said slowly

"What?" her voice broke, "Missing? How?"

"He's in his wolf form and it seems to have taken him over, no one can find him, the others can no longer get through to him anymore, almost like he can't understand them" Edward explained to her

She rose to her feet, "We have to go find him" she said heading for the door, but I was faster, I got up and beat her there blocking the way out

"It's already been tried that way, Seth says there's no scent to start from, he's been gone for months," I started to explain but Renesmee cut me off

"What's that smell?" she asked, I opened the door revealing Seth in wolf form sat by the door looking up at us. "Seth?" the wolf nodded his agreement

"Seth and the others can't hear his thoughts anymore, they think Jake's crossed the line, he's let his wolf side consume him," I told her

"Anything new?" I didn't realise Edward was right beside me, Seth shook his head answering his question, I quickly let Edward under my shield so I could also hear what Seth was saying by tapping into Edwards gift. Throughout the night while we were discussing the current situation, I'd been multi tasking between listening and contributing to the discussion and practising with my new discovery, trying to connect with Edward to read the minds of others without him being aware I was doing it. It didn't always work, sometimes he'd look over at me I could hear him wonder what I was doing, but I just kept thinking that I wanted him to hear me because I was worried and needed him to feel closer to me, and then I'd feel guilty for lying when he'd then wrap his arms around me and kiss my forehead. Eventually though, I'd managed it, I figured I could get inside his head without him seeing mine by wrapping the shield around us and not pushing mine out, so I could use his gift and he still couldn't use his on me; the connection was almost instantaneous after a few more practise runs, but I was still unable to connect to Alice or Jasper without touching, I'd need to work harder on forming a connection with them, once or twice I had almost gotten through to Alice since we are close, our connection was quite strong but I wasn't quite able to make it yet. As for Jasper I got nowhere. But after the last time I connected with him, I wasn't all that bothered I didn't want to feel that pain again.

_"I've kept an eye out all night nothing stood out to give away where Jacob is. Have you told Renesmee yet?" _he asked

"Yes, just now" I replied, Edward, Seth and Renesmee all eyed me strangely, Seth must not have overheard about my discovery last night I think he must have been asleep at the time, and Renesmee would not have heard at all, Edward looked confused because I wasn't touching him to be able to hear what Seth was thinking

"I was doing some practising from a distance last night," I admitted, "I can only connect with you without touching though," I explained to him, the look on his face was unreadable and I wished I was inside his head just then to understand what was wrong with him.

"What are you two talking about?" Renesmee asked, "Mom, did you just hear what Seth was thinking?"

I nodded, "Last night I made a new discovery about my gift," I was telling both Seth and my daughter, "When I let vampires with mental abilities under my shield I can control whether they can use them in my head or not, like how I can sometimes if I wanted to I could let Edward in to read my mind," I explained, "But now it seems I can reverse it, I can also get in _their_ head and use their gifts for myself, I was able to connect with Edward and read minds including his mind, and it's not just the mental gifts I was also able to connect with Alice and I got a vision and I was able to connect with Jasper and feel the emotions of others around me," I winced and couldn't look into the eyes of my daughter, I then wondered if I would be able to use Renesmee's gift, it was apparent she was wondering the same thing

"Would it work with my gift?" she asked

"I can try," I answered, and without touching her I wrapped my daughter and I inside my shield and thought about Jacob and my vague human memories I had of me, him and Jacob together at a barbeque down in La Push many years ago, the memory also showed Harry Clearwater, Seth's dad, then I moved onto how happy I was over Charlie and Sue finding happiness with each other and bringing Seth closer into my life as a brother and then touched the tip of Seth's wet nose sending him the memories and thoughts, he smiled

"Did it work?" I asked Edward who would have been able to read the information Seth was receiving from me

He nodded. I would definitely need to speak with him soon his face was still set with that unreadable look, I looked inside his mind but he was deliberately reciting poetry so I wouldn't be able to hear what his real thoughts were, I frowned and left his mind releasing him from under my shield.

"So what are we going to do about Jacob?" Renesmee asked

"Your mother had an idea last night," Edward told her, "She thinks you might be able to reach out to him with your gift,"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to contact Jacob that way?" she said, I didn't miss the resentful edge to her voice

"No," I agreed, "But we need to help him, do you think you could do it?" I asked

Renesmee shrugged, "I've only been able to call out to you two and him without touching and being at a distance, but that distance has never been any more than a hundred miles," she said, "I've not contacted Jacob in so long it's going to be hard to connect to him again and it'll be so much harder because we don't know where he is or how far away he is, for all we know he could be in Canada," she sighed

"How about we go for a hunt, and give it a try when we get back," I suggested, "You'll be stronger after something to eat,"

"What is that look?" Renesmee asked carefully studying my face

"What look?" I asked innocently, I'm sure I was fooling no one,

"That weird look on your face that you keep staring at me with," she cried

"It's nothing," I assured her, I was suddenly aware that I wasn't prepared to handle a teenage daughter; she should technically be eight years old.

"It's not just you it's everyone," she looked around at the rest of the family "I'm not stupid," she said

"I know your not,"

"Then what's wrong?" she asked

"Okay," I cried, giving in, "Last night while testing out my new discovery with Jasper…"

Renesmee got it straight away she didn't need me to say anymore, "Oh," she said quietly

"I'm so sorry," I said almost a whisper and I wrapped my arms around her warm shoulders, I felt her shudder, not at my ice cold touch but she was crying again. Last night I had asked Edward why he never said anything about Renesmee's feelings, he must have known how bad she really was being able to read her thoughts, but apparently our daughter was very good at concealing her thoughts from him, it was probably one of the reasons she read so much around us, she never actively thought about her pain around us, but she couldn't hide her emotions from Jasper.

"Right, I'm ready to do this," she said pulling out of my embrace and wiping her tears

"Are you sure you don't want to hunt first?" Edward asked, "You'll need your strength,"

"No, I hunted yesterday, if it doesn't work after a couple of tries I'll hunt then, but I can't think about anything else at the minute, I need to make sure Jacob's okay,"

"Okay," he said softly resting his hand on her shoulder, he then turned to Seth, "Stay phased, I'll stay connected with you to see if there is any change in Jacob when Renesmee tries this," The wolf nodded his reply,

"Okay let's try this," Renesmee said and headed back towards the living room.

"Hang on," I said to Edward holding him back before he followed her, "Can we talk?" I asked him he nodded slowly, "Are we okay?" I asked him

"Uh oh trouble in paradise?" I heard Emmett's voice, I heard Esme scold him and I rolled my eyes

"Can we do this privately?" I asked meaning in our heads, he understood that and nodded reluctantly

_"What's wrong Edward?" _I asked once I dropped the shield around us, _"I feel like I've done something to upset you and I want to know what," _

_"It's your new gift," _Edward said_,_

_"Are you not pleased about it?" _I asked

_"Of course I am. It's not that,"_

My mind was running through possibilities, Jealousy?I know it was a bit of a stretch, that couldn't possibly be the reason, I felt stupid even thinking it

_"No, of _course_ not," _he sounded offended,

_"Then what is it, Edward?"_

_"Why don't you just take the answer from my head," _he snapped, I knew then what was wrong I didn't need to ask, I could see it clearly in his mind "_You're upset that I'm just wondering in your head uninvited," _I thought, Edward nodded his reply_, "You don't think that's just a little bit hypocritical of you?" _I demanded,_ "You can read the minds of everyone around you invading everyone's privacy and you're angry with me for doing the same?"_

_"I can't read your mind, Bella, only when you want me to, and you decide that for me, now you've figured out a way into my head you can read my thoughts whenever _you_ want, and I can finally read your thoughts but only whenever _you_ want me to. You hate the idea of me being in your head and now you're the hypocritical one for doing just that to me, it doesn't exactly make us equals"_

I realised he was right I wasn't being fair on him, _"I'm sorry, I was just doing it to share your gift, so I could hear Seth too," _I told him,

"_There's no way to hear the others without hearing me too," _Edward thought, _"You can't abuse your gift this way,"_

"_I'm sorry," _I said again, _"What if I make you a promise that I'll always ask first," _

Edward nodded_ "Okay,"_ he said, _"I'm sorry for being this way about it, but it's just how I feel,"_

"_I understand"_ we wrapped our arms around each other and I felt him show me how much he loved me in his head, I did the same for him.

"_As much as I'd hate to right now, I'll leave you in peace,"_ he smiled my favourite crooked smile and kissed my cheek softly just as I broke off the connection.

"Are you two coming?" I heard Renesmee call

"Yes, we're coming" I replied then I turned to Seth who was sat out on the porch, "Come on in Seth," I told him, he courteously rubbed his paws on the welcome mat before entering and followed Edward and I into the living room.

As we walked into the living room Renesmee was sat on a pile of cushions cross legged on the floor, she was rolling her neck and shaking her shoulders out trying to make herself as comfortable as she could.

The rest of our family were stood around her, including Jasper I wondered how he could tolerate being so close to her, he caught my look and knew what I wanted, he gave a nod of agreement so I touched his shoulder and used my shield to share his gift and felt for Renesmee. I could still feel the dull ache of her heart, but now that was being overpowered by her keen determination to find him. I was glad that she was able to use this to take her mind off it for a while at least. I broke my connection with Jasper and shared with him a thankful smile

"Are you ready to try, Renesmee?" Carlisle asked

My daughter nodded, "Let's do this"


	10. A Call To Arms

**A/n: **Thanks so much for the reviews! Just a note to my mate Greg who constantly calls me a nerd - how darest thou? You see he calls me a nerd for writing fanfics when he's the one reading them so ner :-P

Here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy! x

* * *

Chapter 10 – A Call To Arms 

"Nothing" Renesmee sighed and opened her eyes again after the seventh or eighth try, she let out a frustrated groan that sounded like a growl.

"These things take time," Carlisle said softly, "take it slow, don't strain yourself,"

"We don't have time to take it slow," the annoyance in her voice was seeping in she grabbed a pencil that was sat on top of a pad of paper on the end table next to the couch and with quick, practised movements she twisted her long, bronze, ringlets up and stuck the pencil through it holding her hair up in place and she closed her eyes again, a crease line appeared in the middle of her forehead and her breathing was deep and steady, the only sound in the room apart from her deep breathing was her quick paced heart beat.

I took Edwards hand for support, and Seth nuzzled my arm next to me, he could tell I was worried and he was comforting me, Renesmee was pushing herself too hard I know she could do this but at what expense? I could see the beads of sweat running from her forehead down the side of her face. The blood ran to her cheeks turning them a dark pink.

"I think I can sense him," she said after a moment, "He's a long, long way from home, I can't pin point exactly how far or where but we're talking more than 300 miles here,"

I could see Edwards face tense as he focused in on Seth, he gave me a quick nod to let me know he was okay with me listening in too so I opened my shield around us and also listened into Seth's mind

_I was seeing a view of a forest, I immediately knew this was from Jake's perspective; he was sniffing around hunting for some prey. Jacob's human thoughts were completely absent, all I could feel from him were the wolf instincts. Suddenly though Jacob lifted his head to the sky something had stopped him dead in his tracks, we could feel a slight tingle sensation run through Jacob's body, we knew it was Renesmee calling to him._

_"Can you feel that?" Seth asked us then he called out to Jacob, "Jake? It's Seth can you hear me?" _

_The wolf Jacob howled we could smell what he could, he found a trail for his next prey, it was a large hare. He gave chase and the tingling sensation disappeared as he was consumed by the hunt._

I was shocked out of the connection by another loud growl of frustration from my daughter.

"Renesmee, you're getting closer," I said softly, "Don't push yourself so hard take a break, please,"

"No I can't stop now, I'm too close," she said

"He's on a hunt now, he's too distracted, you might as well take a break," Edward told her

Renesmee stood up and headed to the kitchen we heard her raid the refrigerator and she came back with a can of soda in her hand,

"Why don't you hunt, Renesmee?" Esme asked, "It'll help you more,"

"I can't it'll take up too much time," she replied

I had to admire her determination; I wondered where she got that from, I glanced over at Edward

In the living room now with Renesmee was myself, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had gone to school to keep up with the pretences. The rest of us were apparently down with a stomach bug today and were unable to make it in.

"Okay I want to try again," Renesmee said nestling herself back down in the cushions

"Not yet," Edward told her, "Jacob is still on a hunt,"

"I don't care, I was so close I know I can do this," she said, she rolled her neck again and took a sip from her can and closed her eyes taking in slow, deep breaths.

Edward took my hand yet again allowing me to share his gift so I can keep track of Jacob with him from Seth's mind.

Jacob was still hunting and Renesmee wasn't getting through, "Damn it!" she growled,

"Take it slow Renesmee," I said softly to her, "Calm down, focus," I kept my connection with Edward but released his hand and joined Renesmee on the floor I sat down cross legged in front of her and rubbed her shoulders lightly then stroked her hair, "Now take a deep breath in," I told her, and she did just that, "And out," she released a lungful of air and it was clear that it was calming her down, "Again," I said, "Breathe in," she inhaled deeply, "and back out" she released the air and rolled her neck then closed her eyes, "Focus," I encouraged her quietly, "reach out for Jacob,"

Her forehead creased but she didn't breakout into a sweat this time, her eyes opened

"I'm in," Renesmee said quietly

I linked my mind with Edward's and focused my attention to Seth's mind.

_I could feel what Jacob was feeling, the tingling sensation washed over his body again, he stopped dead in his tracks and howled up at the sky, the tingling sensation grew a lot stronger, "Jacob?" I could hear my daughters voice in his head, "Jacob come home," I could feel the animals confusion, something was calling to him that he no longer understood, "Jacob, come," I could hear her say again, "We need you, Jacob, I need you," something stirred in the wolf, something from deep inside._

_"Renesmee" the wolf thought_

_"Jacob? Are you there man? It's Seth!" _

_"Seth?" the wolf wondered in confusion_

_"Jacob you're a man not a wolf, remember that, we need you back home," _

_"Home?" The wolf howled in confusion_

_"Yes, Jake, home, remember?"_

_The three of us saw it, Edward, Seth and I all saw flashes of images in Jacob's mind, memories of him a human, memories of me, Edward, Renesmee, his pack, his family, our family... all flashing past so quickly, memories I knew Renesmee were sending to Jacob._

_"Oh god," he sobbed, I could sense his heartache, "Renesmee, Bella" _

Edward turned to our daughter, "Jacob's back," he smiled at her, "Renesmee?" his smile faded and the way Edward said her name made me glance at her, her face became whiter than ours and her nose was bleeding, luckily the scent of her blood didn't appeal to us that way

"Renesmee, stop," I cried

"No" she growled

"Stop it now, you're bleeding," I ordered her, but she ignored me, I heard her voice through my connection to Edward and Seth

_"Jacob, it's me, Renesmee" my daughters voice filled Jacob's head, "We need you to come home now, come see us in Hanover,"_

_"Renesmee? Oh God I missed you!" Jacob cried_

_"Jake, it's kind of a one way thing, she can't hear you" Seth told him, "But I'm here in New Hampshire, with the Cullen's, come to us we need to talk," _

_"I… can't," Jacob cried, "If I see Renesmee and then have to leave again, I don't think I could handle that, that's why I've stayed phased for so long, so I can keep in touch with you guys if you ever needed me but I needed to get away"_

_"That kind of didn't work Jake, you've been gone for at least 6 months this time, and you couldn't remember who you were,"_

_"6 months?" Jacob cried in disbelief_

_Someone else phased in, "Jake man? You there?"_

_"Quil?"_

_"The one and only, sort of, come home man we need you urgently," Quil said "God it's great to hear your voice again!"_

_"What's going on," Jacob asked_

_"We'll explain when you come home," Quil said_

_"Jake you need to come here first," Seth interjected, "Renesmee needs you right now, I can explain everything when you get here"_

_"Seth, shut up, the pack comes first Jake's needed at home," Quil said_

_"I can't see Renesmee, I can't go through all the pain of loosing her again," Jacob said, _

_"Jacob please just come here, I promise I can tell you everything that's going on, but Renesmee needs to see you, she's in a bad way, she's hurting so much," _

_Jake sighed, "Okay" he said, "Hanover first, both of you phase back, I can concentrate better without all this arguing in my head," _

_"Great!" Seth cried _

_"Jacob, your pack needs you at home" Quil sighed_

_"I'll be home soon," Jake promised, "But I need to see her," _

_"Jake…" Quil_

_"Both of you phase now," Jacob ordered, the Alpha's word was law._

I broke my connection to Edward and turned to my daughter and smiled, "You did it, Renesmee" I said to her, "Jacob's on his way"

Renesmee broke into tears of joy and I pulled her into her arms and held her close to me and kissed the top of her head

Just then Seth walked in, in human form, "Did you hear it all?" he asked us. We nodded our response, "We did it," he grinned he walked over to Renesmee and wrapped her up in a big bear hug, "You did it, Renesmee, he's coming!" he swung her around in the air and dropped her back down planting a quick kiss on her cheek

For the first time in 4 years I saw my daughter smile, but then the look that crossed her face worried me. "Renesmee!" Edward cried and ran to catch her as she collapsed to the ground. He held her limp body in his arms

"Oh my goodness!" Esme cried

"What's wrong with her?!" I practically screamed

"Edward, move her to the couch," Carlisle instructed, Edward followed his father's orders

Carlisle ran to get his pen light but was back before I knew it, he was leaning over Renesmee, opening her eye lids flashing the pen light into her irises. The worry was clear on his face.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" Edward demanded, Carlisle didn't reply, his lips were pursed together.

"Carlisle?" I barely choked out, "What's wrong with our daughter?"


	11. Homeward Unbound

**A/n: **First of all I deeply apologise for leaving it so long since I've updated, I've been working 80 weeks at the minute and I just haven't had the time or energy but hopefully things are calming down now and my updating will be back to normal, anyway here's chapter eleven I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Homeward Unbound

Edward had carried Renesmee up to her room and laid her out on her bed. Carlisle was hooking her up to heart monitors and was under going more tests. So far, all Carlisle had been able to conclude was that strain Renesmee put herself through to reach Jacob had put her into some sort of a coma.

"Come on, Bella," Edward urged me, he pulled on my shoulders trying to remove me from the room,

"No," I wouldn't budge, I was going to stay and watch over my daughter

"Carlisle has to concentrate and he can't do that while we're worrying and getting in his way, let's go downstairs he'll call us if there's any change,"

Reluctantly I let Edward move me. I knew he was right, but I couldn't bear to leave her side.

When we were downstairs, Esme was straightening up and moving the cushions back into their rightful places, then rearranging them into new positions before deciding the old way looked better; tidying at human speed was giving her something to take her mind off things. Seth was sat on the couch, his face full of fear.

Edward ushered me to sit down in the couch. I was hardly aware of anything. I attuned my ears to the worryingly slow beat of Renesmee's heart.

"How is she?", Esme asked, pulling Edward to one side. I was barely paying attention to them but I could still hear.

"No change," Edward said softly.

"I know that," Esme said, "I meant how is Bella?" she asked him. The pair of them cast worried glances over to me, but I ignored them, I was watching the ceiling focusing all my senses on my daughter

"I don't need my gift to be able to tell you that she's not doing so good," I heard Edward's reply, he sat beside me on the couch and pulled me into him stroking the side of my cheek with his thumb trying to comfort me.

It wasn't much longer before we all sensed them returning. Was it after 3pm already? Emmett's booming laughter rung through the walls of the house - he and Jasper were joking around, but the laughter stopped dead when the four of them appeared in the living room. They saw our faces were grim and could hear Carlisle hovering over Renesmee upstairs, and the sound of his medical equipment at work.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked

I was unable to move, unable to reply to her question, I was just so overwhelmed. My worry for Renesmee was paralysing me.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down, but I was beyond help from his ability. I could hear him take an unsure step back from me; my eyes were locked on the stairs waiting, my hearing focused still on my daughters heart beat.

"Renesmee finally got through to Jacob, he's on his way here," Edward said, "But she pushed herself too hard and she collapsed,"

"I knew that mangy mutt wasn't worth the trouble," Rosalie muttered

"Rose, not now" Emmett, of all people, spoke softly, "What can we do?" he asked

No one answered his question. It was then we all saw Carlisle coming down the stairs, running his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture. I finally found my legs working again and walked over to him. He looked at me and then at Edward apologetically.

"It's definitely a coma," he said, "Quite a deep one too. Heart ache, stress, and finally today pushing her abilities to that extent, it all lead to this. I should have known something like this could happen. I shouldn't have let her keep trying,"

"You mustn't blame yourself," Esme said taking his hand,

"No you mustn't" I said quietly, "Because it's my fault, this was my idea,"

Edward took my hand and pulled me to face him lightly grabbing my chin so I was looking at him in the face

"No," he said firmly, "Don't you blame yourself either; no one could have known that this would happen,"

"Will she come out of the coma?" I asked

"It's hard to say Bella," Carlisle wavered, "Renesmee is a being that no one fully understands, her healing rate is extremely fast, this might help but we can't be sure."

"I'm sorry, Bella, we should have found him on our own, we shouldn't have involved you," Seth mumbled

"We wanted to find him as much as you did," Edward said, "don't _you_ start the blame game either, this was no one's fault! No one can take the blame here; we didn't know what was going to happen. I know in my gut that Renesmee will be okay, I know it,"

I looked up at my husband and wished I could be as sure as he was, Alice came and sat next to me and pulled my head closer to rest it on her shoulder and took my hand.

"It kills me that I didn't see this coming," she whispered, "I'm sorry," she rose to her tip toes and kissed my temple softly

But still I couldn't speak; my heart was breaking for my daughter.

"I'll go outside and phase, see how long Jacob will be," Seth said

"Here," Esme handed him some clothes, "These are for Jacob for when he gets here, I imagine he'll be without clothing of his own,"

"Thank you, Esme" Seth nodded and took the pile and left the room.

I wasn't waiting for anyone's permission; I bolted up to Renesmee's room as fast as I could go. I sat on the chair beside her bed. It killed me to see her so fragile while I was unbreakable.

"This sight looks familiar," Edward breathed; I didn't look at him my eyes were glued to our child, attached to machines and tubes, "So much like you when you were pregnant with her," he placed his hand on my shoulder, "only you were much worse,"

"How can you be so sure she's going to be alright?" I asked,

"I have to be," he said, "Because if I thought for just one second that she…" he stopped himself, "I have to be strong for you," he said finally finding the words that he knew would be most comforting for me – but it didn't help.

I immediately wanted to know what was going through Renesmee's mind, but at the same time I couldn't listen for myself,

"Edward, is she okay in there?" I asked

He looked at me, "You don't want to listen in?" he asked

"I'm afraid," I admitted, "Just let me know if she's okay, and please don't lie to me,"

"I would never," Edward said sincerely, "She's scared," he said softly, "She feels like she's lost in a maze and can't find her way out." I took Edwards hand for comfort, "She's trying to follow our voices back but she keeps running into dead ends,"

I leaned in hovering a few inches away from her face, "I'm here, Renesmee, come back to us, we love you," I whispered

"She heard you," Edward said softly,

Again I felt the need to cry but couldn't. It was probably the one thing I missed about being human.

Edward tilted his head slightly, "Seth says Jacob is closer by nearly 100 miles away now. That wolf is faster than I gave him credit for,"

"It'll break him seeing her like this," I mumbled. Edward pulled me close to him and wrapped me into his arms; he kissed my forehead and rocked me gently.

Just then I heard the phone ring from downstairs, it was 4 o clock on a Friday I knew exactly who'd be calling. Renee, my Mom. She was still unaware of my secret. In fact I haven't actually _seen_ her since the wedding; it had been tough to keep her away. I couldn't let her see me like this because she would know what I am; Renee sees so much that's not said. We sent emails and had regular phone conversations – she rang every Friday at 4 – and she's always been bugging me to visit. There was no way I could go to Jacksonville, there's too much sun, and there was no possible way I could face my mother again without her knowing the truth. I couldn't endanger her like that. I knew Charlie could handle himself and the truth. It was upsetting that I couldn't see my own mother and that she hasn't met Renesmee. She knew that we had 'adopted' she believed the lie that she was Edwards's niece

"Hello?" I heard Alice's tinkling voice answer the phone, "Oh hello Renee, how are you?" I could even hear my mothers voice on the other end from up here, she was asking for me, "I'll see if she's home," Alice sped up the stairs with the phone in hand, her face was seeking confirmation whether I'd want to take the call or not, I nodded and took the phone, there was no point in worrying Renee now.

"Hey mom," I said

"Hi honey, how are you?" she enquired,

"I've had better days," I replied as honest as I could

"That doesn't sound good, want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I'm just worried about Renesmee, she's not very well at the minute"

"Oh my, will she be okay?" my mom enquired,

"We hope so"

"Well it's a good thing you have a good doctor there to take care of her," she said

"It is," I replied

"I really miss you, Bella, it's been far too long. You and Edward really need to come visit soon, the new house is fantastic, it's so big!"

My mom's husband Phil recently got a better job; he was now a baseball coach for the local college team.

"I miss you too," I said. I couldn't make empty promises.

"What's the hold up Bella? Do you realise I've not seen you since your wedding day?"

"I know and I'm so sorry, I've just got so much going on being a mom and a wife and going to work, it's hard," I replied

"Well I could always come to see you, your birthday is coming up," She said

"Oh, erm, well I'll let you know if it's possible" I said,

"Okay," my mother sighed, "So what have you been up to, honey? How's Edward?"

"We're all okay here, but we're just heading out can I call you later?"

"Sure, honey, going anywhere nice?" she asked, she forced the happiness into her tone, but it was clear to hear how upset she was

"Just going to get some medication for Ness," I lied,

"Okay then honey, keep me posted on her recovery" she said

"Love you, mom,"

I barely heard her reply as I hung up

"I hate lying to her," I said,

"I know," Edward kissed my forehead again

"I can't endanger her by letting her into all of this; it's bad enough that Charlie knows,"

I pushed the hair back off Renesmee's face and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Come back to me, my baby," I whispered softly and took Edward's hand and led him downstairs,

I could sense Seth still in wolf mode outside on the porch waiting for Jacob. I hoped he was hiding what happened to Renesmee from him until he gets here.

Carlisle was in his study; Edward told me he was doing more research about comas induced by stress.

Esme was still wandering the house aimlessly, rearranging furniture and cleaning the already spotless surfaces trying to keep busy to take her mind off worrying over her granddaughter.

Jasper and Alice were playing chess. I thought playing a game of strategy with a visionary wasn't a very good idea, but perhaps Jasper was playing with her to keep Alice occupied. She felt terrible about not being able to 'see' Renesmee, but I knew it wasn't her fault and no one blamed her. Emmett and Rosalie were curled up on the couch pretending to watch the television.

Suddenly we were distracted by barking outside. Edward honed inside Seth's mind, "Carpus and Zita," Edward murmured, "No!" he cried

There was a loud, pained yelp from outside, Seth was upset.

"What's going on?" I asked,

Edward's hand covered his mouth in shock, "What?" I asked panicked, "What happened?"

Everyone drew nearer. Esme, Alice and Jasper, even Carlisle came in from his study; the sound of Seth's howling outside was excruciating.

"Jacob's been hurt," Edward said

We heard a single spike in the heart machines attached to Renesmee upstairs, she could feel something was wrong too.

Seth stumbled through the front door in human form, his eyes streaming with tears and wild with fear, "Someone's got him," Seth said, "Jacob's been taken,"


	12. Bounty

**A/n: **Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, and again I am sorry for taking so long with this, just so you know the story is complete its just getting the chance to update! Keep showing your love! Enjoy x

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Bounty

"Seth phase back now! You need to keep an eye on Jacob, follow the path his captors take," Edward ordered, "Seth you need to stay strong now, for Jake,"

Seth nodded and turned from the house, shuddering to wolf form already as he left.

"What do we do?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper

"Did I hear you say Carpus and Zita?" Carlisle asked

Edward nodded, "another misunderstanding," he muttered

"Edward?" he must have seen the desperation in my eyes, his face softened and he cupped my cheek with his hand

"Jacob has been captured," he explained

"By this Carpus and Zita?" I asked,

Edward nodded, "Yes," he said, "I saw them in Seth's head from Jacob's view"

"Who are they?"

"They are vampires, they work for Caius alone, not the Volturi, they are his personal seekers" Jasper informed me

"What are seekers?"

"Think of them like bounty hunters, although they do it for the glory and the sport and not so much for the bounty," Edward spat, "Can you remember how much Caius was afraid of real werewolves? Children of the moon?" he asked me

I nodded slowly, realising where he was going, "Carpus and Zita hunt werewolves on Caius' behalf, they capture them and take them back to Volterra where Caius can torture them before killing and drinking from them when they change back to human form," he explained

"But vampires don't like werewolf blood," Rosalie said,

"Caius drinks it ritually when he kills one, it's like a trophy for him,"

"Jacob isn't an actual werewolf," I cried pointing out the obvious, "Surely if they hunt them down for sport they must realise this,"

"Did Caius when he first saw the pack?" Edward pointed out, "Carpus and Zita are incredibly dangerous and are very good at what they do, but they just see the sport, whether he's a werewolf or not, he sure looks like one and that's all they care about,"

"How did Jacob get caught? He's so careful!"

"Zita has a gift," Carlisle said slowly

"She's known as a lure," Edward explained through gritted teeth, "she has a strange siren call, and it works on any creature, it's how she can trap the werewolves, her mate Carpus isn't gifted but he's a fantastic tracker, not as good as Demetri obviously, but he's a hundred times better than James was,"

"We've ran into them a couple of times," Jasper explained, "They're not very pleasant vampires either,"

I could tell Edward was busy listening into Seth trying hard to pinpoint a location from the barely conscious Jacob, "Seth," he called, knowing the young wolf would be able to hear him from outside, "Keep talking to Jacob, reassure him we're coming to look for him, just try and keep him from passing out completely,"

Seth barked a response we could all hear,

"What have they done to him, Edward?" I asked

"They drove a spear through his back, the tip was poisoned with their venom," Edward told me

"Venom is lethal to him!" I cried

"They are not allowed to make the kill they must save that for Caius. The spear is only tainted with the tiniest amount of venom, not enough to kill him just yet, but the venom_ is_ paralysing him, weakening him, but if left untreated for a long time it will eventually kill him"

Edward remained silent for a few moments longer concentrating hard, "I recognise where they are," he says, "it's familiar land, where we've hunted before," he closed his eyes, picturing where they were I imagined, "They're in Massachusetts, somewhere near Salem" he said, "So we're close, we can go find them and straighten this out"

"Doesn't mean they'll listen," Rosalie interjected

"There are more of us," Carlisle said

"Eight against two," Emmett sighed, "too easy,"

I shot a look at Emmett why did he have to see danger as a source of fun? The looks on Esme and Carlisle's faces seemed to echo my thought.

"What about Renesmee?" I asked

"Alice, Esme and Rosalie should stay here to watch over her," Jasper said, "I've had more dealings with these two in the past, more so than the rest of you, maybe they'll be more cooperative with me, if not I can make them more cooperative, but Carlisle is a better spokes person. Edward will need to be there to read their minds, we'll need Seth's help to locate them as we move, and Emmett is our strongest fighter if it comes to that," Jasper turned to Emmett "Don't forget what I taught you, anticipate their next move, don't be predictable," Emmett nodded, he wasn't offended by the advise, Jasper had military training and knew what he was talking about, then Jasper turned to me, "When we get there, we're going to need your shield Bella," he said, "Zita's call is strong she can use it to wrap any of us around her finger and make us do whatever she wants us to, she can turn us against each other,"

I nodded, I would stand with and protect my family and save Jacob.

"I'm coming with you," Alice said to Jasper,

Jasper nodded, he wouldn't argue with her, he knew she could look after herself, I knew it too, but she was so tiny. It was amazing to even me how looks can be so deceiving.

"Please, be careful," Esme pleaded and wrapped her arms around each of us, when she pulled me in she whispered in my ear, "I'll take care of her for you, don't worry,"

"I know" I smiled as I pulled out of her embrace and looked at her sincere face, I kissed her cheek, "thank you,"

"Come on then let's go," Edward said, "Seth heard everything so he's up to speed, we can head out now,"

The 7 of us ran towards our heading, Edward, Carlisle and I were ahead, with Seth just behind, followed by Alice, Jasper and Emmett

"They're heading for the ocean," Alice said after a few moments, "They have a boat"

Alice's vision gave us an incentive for picking up our speed, we'd been running about ten minutes and we were already more than half way there, but Zita and Carpus had a head start, but they had an injured wolf to carry which I'm sure wouldn't slow them down by much, the panic must have shown on my face as Alice was almost at my side now,

"Don't worry, Bella," she said, "They'll not be getting on the boat yet, and they're going to make sure they've eaten well before they start their journey. We'll get to them in time,"

"How can you see them, Alice?" I asked, "They're with Jacob," Alice's lips had thinned afraid to give me the answer, from her expression I was almost certain I knew what it was, Jacob was infected by venom, not enough to kill him as Edward had said, but enough to weaken him, it was a guess that in his weakened state whatever stopped Alice from receiving visions about him was slipping away with his strength,

"And because Jacob is weakened," Alice said continuing with my trail of thoughts, "I can now see Seth and the others in his pack,"

Seth turned his head to Alice, which did not slow him down as we ran and whined, he was worried, as were we all.

"It's a bad sign," Edward agreed, "But at least for now its going to help us find them,"

"I always assumed it was a half breed thing that I couldn't see them before," Alice mused, "perhaps it's something else completely,"

"Perhaps it's what Carlisle first thought, that the wolves are so ruled by their transformations. But they're all mentally connected so when you can see one, you can now see all," I suggested

"But it doesn't explain why I can't see Renesmee either," Alice said

"Renesmee is very similar to Jacob on many physical levels maybe the immunity is just another thing about having 24 pairs of chromosomes in the respect that she too has inherited this natural defence, but she's not mentally connected to the wolves, which, I imagine, would be why you still can't see her," Edward guessed,

That seemed to end the conversation; everyone was now following Seth and Edward. But soon we all glanced at each other, smelling it at the same time.

"Jacob," I gasped, his scent was fresh here, we followed it through the woods, we were getting closer, gaining on them.

We came to a small clearing where the scent became confused,

"They've figured out they're being followed," Jasper whispered, "They've laid a trap, probably because they could smell Seth with us"

We all stood still and I threw out my shield protecting us all from Zita's gift which I could immediately feel trying to penetrate my protection, I nodded to Jasper, he understood the meaning behind my signal.

"Carpus," he called, "Zita. We need to talk,"

"She's still trying to work her lure on us," Edward confirmed

"Zita your gift will not work on us," Jasper called, "We have a defence system," he flashed a quick smile at me,

"We mean you no harm," Carlisle called, "Just here to talk,"

I saw two figures emerge from the trees, Zita the female vampire was much taller than her companion but she was no taller than Edward, she was very slender with dark but chalky olive skin and crimson irises, her long mink hair flowed half way down her back. She was dressed in black leather pants and a black leather corset laced at the back with black laces. The black leather look was completed with her huge biker boots. Carpus looked like he was stuck in the 1700's his long shaggy brown hair hung around his face, his shirt was white and laced up at the top, it hung over brown pants and his feet were bare. His torso was thick with muscle, and his arms were bulging, easily bigger than Emmett's. They looked as unfriendly as Jasper had said. They were a very unusual coupling but neither looked like the type to make an effort to blend in.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jasper," Zita purred in a thick Spanish accent,

"Interesting company you keep there," Carpus noted, his eyes fixed on Seth, Seth's nervous growl rumbled in his throat, I reached out and stroked his neck to calm him,

"He's not what you think he is," Carlisle interjected

"Carlisle Cullen," Zita smiled

"Hello again Zita," Carlisle said in his flawlessly polite manner

"Caius will be very interested hearing about your new friend there" Carpus spoke

"Seth and Caius have already met"

Zita laughed, it was a silky sound, "They gave the dog a name?"

"Speaking of dogs, you have a friend of ours," Emmett said

"You've come for the mongrel?" Carpus raised his eyes, "Why?"

"He's a friend of ours," Carlisle informed him, "he is not a werewolf, he's a shape changer,"

Carpus shrugged, "potato, potato," he said, "regardless, I'm sure Caius will be very impressed with our catch, he's the biggest we've ever caught," Both he and Zita broke into a huge smile, the pride of their catch was evident on both of their faces

"Caius only has a grudge with the children of the moon," Carlisle said, "Look up, there is no full moon, Seth and our friend Jacob change at will, I beg you to leave them both be,"

Zita and Carpus looked at each other, Zita's eyes then fixed on me, "This one is new, I've not seen her with you before," she stated

"This is my wife, Bella," Edward announced

"She's the one blocking me," she concluded, she crouched and pulled her lips over her teeth baring them at me with a hiss. As an automatic response all of us except Carlisle were crouched, baring our teeth ready for action, Seth pulled his lips back over his teeth growling, I'd never seen him like this before.

"We don't want to cause any trouble," Carlisle said, "But we will protect our own and Jacob is family to us, can you see where this presents a problem? Please release our friend"

Carpus' laughter surprised us all, "You are being serious," he said, "at first I thought this was just trickery, a joke of some kind,"

Seth's angry barks clearly confirmed that this was no joke

"Werewolves are dangerous, volatile creatures, we understand why Caius is afraid of them, so we respect the importance of your job," Carlisle spoke,

"But you have a case of mistaken identity here," Edward added, "These are not werewolves, Caius knows this, so leave them be,"

I could sense Jacob from here, I could smell his familiar scent he was close and it was killing me not to be able to just go now and take him home when I knew he was badly hurt, possibly dying.

"Please," I cried out, "Please, just let us have our friend back," Edward squeezed my hand gently to calm me

Carpus and Zita looked at each other, silently communicating with their eyes, I watched Edward's expression as he was listening to their inner monologues, he growled and I instantly growled with him, our reactions made the seekers smile, finally Carpus spoke, "No," he smiled


	13. Rescue Mission

**A/n: **Major apologies for the lack of updating!!! Been majorly hectic as of late!!! Please continue to read and I hope you enjoy, I shall post the next chapter as soon as I am able! x x

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Rescue Mission

Time seemed to stand still, no one spoke the two of them were watching us cautiously, waiting for our next move, and we all faced them head on our lips pulled back over our teeth twisted into vicious snarls, we out numbered them and had obvious advantages, how were they so confident to stand against us? The answer came to me quickly, they knew we wouldn't destroy them, Caius would soon find out his seekers were gone and he would find out who did it. This would anger him and he would probably come for us, probably bringing with him the Volturi and their guard.

This pair obviously knew about the Cullen's chosen lifestyle, Jasper mentioned that they had crossed paths before, and they were using that to their advantage.

I used my shield to enter Edward's mind and allowed him in mine also.

_Sorry for the intrusion, Edward, but what do we do? _I asked

_I'm trying to find anything we could use against them. _Edward replied, _these two are so sure we won't risk killing them because of Caius. They know we won't risk anything that will bring the Volturi over our heads._ Then Edward's thoughts became an inner monologue, he was no longer speaking to me he was trying to formulate a plan, it wasn't the best idea but it was the only one we had.

Alice's eyes met ours for second of brief understanding, she nodded once and I knew she saw the idea in action and gave it her blessing, I felt a swell of hope.

"Now Alice!" Edward cried, Alice sped off to find Jacob, Edward and I rushed in and grabbed Carpus and Zita the others helped us restrain them.

"Seth, go help Alice," I said he barked once and followed her.

Zita laughed through their struggling to break free, "You think that not killing us will save you?" she said

Edward smiled, "Caius may be angered by us stopping you today, but he has met these creatures before and knows what they really are, not that he'd care anyway. But Aro _will_ care,"

Edward had seen in their minds that Carpus and Zita feared Aro, they worked for Caius, but Aro was in charge and they had gotten carried away in the past angering Aro and had faced his wrath. They've been warned more than once about the way they conduct their business, and he only allowed them to continue their work because of Caius' extreme fear of werewolves. But Edward knew that Aro still has high hopes of Edward, Alice and I joining his guard someday and doesn't wish to cause us any offence in case he pushes us further away from his wish fulfilment. Because of this he allowed the La Push shape changers to live, also because he relished in his new idea to use them as his personal guard dogs.

Aro wanted us desperately; if Zita and Carpus threatened this they would be the ones in trouble.

"Why would Aro care about you saving a dog?" Carpus spat

"Because Aro wishes to covet us and if you diminish his chances by your actions today he will be less than thrilled with you," Edward replied

I saw now the fear in their eyes, Aro was known for collecting vampires with special gifts, Zita knew I was blocking her gift somehow and must have know I possess a gift, the Cullen's had come across this pair before but I was unsure whether they knew about Edward or Alice, I had a feeling they did.

Alice and Seth returned, Jacob in wolf form was lolled over Seth's back. Carlisle tightened his grip on Zita; it must have been obvious from the look on my face that I was going to go over to Jacob, I pulled Jacob off Seth's back and lay him across the floor and rubbed his fur

"Jake, it's me, Bella," I said softly, "You're safe now, we'll help you, I promise," I turned to the others, "We need to suck the venom out right?" I asked

"Ordinarily yes," Carlisle began, "But our teeth are coated in our venom, remember how Edward had to suck the venom out of you all those years ago when James bit you," I nodded, "Well initially the first bite pumps a bit more venom into your system, it was harmless enough to you as a human as it then gets sucked back out of your body, but as you know venom is fatal to Jacob, the amount in him now is slowly killing him, but if you were to try to suck it out just that little bit more venom from the initial bite could instantly kill him,"

"No," I gasped and again my hope was quenched, I saw the smirks on the faces of Carpus and Zita,

"So all this effort of yours was for nothing, he's a dead dog either way," Carpus said

"You might want to give him back to us," Zita continued

"I think not," Edward answered, "We have a contingency plan,"

"What is it?" I asked feeling that hope rise again

"Renesmee can help him," Carlisle said softly, "She isn't venomous, we just have to get Jacob back home and hope we can wake her in time,"

The other Cullen's released Carpus and Zita from their hold. They made no attempt to try anything.

"We're leaving now," Carlisle told them, "We want no trouble, we have our friend we will now leave you hunt in peace,"

The seekers growled in response, but I ignored them I had to save Jacob and my daughter. I looked to my sister for support, "How does it look?" I asked, knowing she could temporarily see the fates of the wolves because Jacob was weakened

"I'm not sure, Renesmee's fate mingles in with his when we get home so it's all blank at the moment, I'm hoping that's a good sign," I nodded, I hoped so too.

We all turned to leave, I pulled Jacob up into my arms, he felt as light as if I was carrying a pillow despite the fact he was as big as a horse but with more muscle, I knew he wouldn't slow me down as I ran.

I could still feel Zita trying to penetrate my field as we left

Esme was waiting on the porch for us upon our return hoping our news was good. Her face beamed when she saw Jacob in my arms but then saw he was in a bad condition her smile faded.

"Esme, any change?" Edward asked

She shook her head, "No, Rose is up there watching over her now,"

So Renesmee wasn't awake yet, how could we help either of them? I moved swiftly through the house up into Renesmee's room with Jacob still in my arms, he whimpered slightly as I lowered him at the end of Renesmee's queen sized bed and hoped the scent of Jacob so close by was enough to wake her, but she didn't stir, Rosalie rose from the seat at her bedside and gently rest her hand on my shoulder for a moment as she left the room, leaving me with my daughter.

I stood over her and took her hand, "We found Jacob, Renesmee," I told her, Edward had told me before that she could hear us when we spoke to her, "he's right here, in this room with us," I said, "but he's ill Renesmee and you're the only one who can help him or he's going to die," I felt Renesmee's finger twitch around my hand, but showed no other signs of moving.

"She's hearing what you're saying, she's frantic, trying to find a way out," Edward was now behind me, he rubbed the back of Jacob's head and scratched behind his ear, Jacob whimpered a bit more, "I know," he spoke softly answering a silent question, Jacob was coherent?

"How is he doing?" I asked

"He's in a lot of pain," Edward said, "He wants to talk to you,"

"I'm scared," I admitted, "If I listen to Jacob I'll be able to hear Renesmee too, I'll go crazy if I hear what she's going through,"

"I could translate," Edward offered,

I nodded, "please," I gave Renesmee's hand a gentle squeeze and let go allowing Edward to wrap his arms around me, I looked at my wolf friend and yet again I realised how much pain I put him through, it seemed like it would be forever my curse to hurt him. "Jacob, I'm so sorry" I blurted,

"What for?" Edward answered for Jacob

"For everything, for taking Renesmee away and causing you pain, _again_, for this"

"Bella for once stop being a martyr, non of this is your fault, you did what was best for Renesmee and your family, her needs come first for both of us, and what happening to me now, that's not your fault either, I saw through Seth that Renesmee was in a bad way and I lost concentration, I got caught I was stupid, you have to focus on Renesmee now, we have to hope she gets better, that's the important thing,"

"You're also important Jacob, don't you dare give up, Renesmee needs you, I need you,"

"I'm not giving up Bella, but you know as well as I do that I'm pretty screwed," Jake's words sounded strange from Edward's velvety voice,

"No yet your not," I said "I won't loose you, not now, not after all this and after all we've been through,"

A plan began to formulate in my head, it was a bit of a stretch I might not be able to pull it off but I had to try


	14. Shock Awakening

A/n: Thanks so much for not giving up on me in my absence, I appreciate your support and I'm glad you're all still enjoying the story. I'll try my hardest to update as fast as I can but unfortunately it may not be possible at times, so I apologize in advance. Here's the next chapter for you all. Enjoy. x

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Shock Awakening

"I'm going to try and shock Renesmee out of the coma, just like how she shocked Jacob back into reality," I explained again, "I'm going to use my shield and borrow Renesmee's gift and show her what's going on out here, she her that Jacob's back but he's dying, and hope it'll be enough,"

I was sat on the chair at Renesmee's bed, surrounded by my family, Jacob was still at the end of the bed and Seth was now in human form stroking Jake's fur trying to comfort him.

"We'll explain later," Edward murmured, "please just focus on yourself, Jacob, stay with it," he patted Jacob's head lightly and Jacob whined slightly, "now who's being a martyr," Edward smiled softly and I could see Jacob roll his eyes just before he squeezed them tightly and whined again, it was clear to see he was in a lot of pain.

Rosalie tentatively placed her hand on Jacob's neck and stroked him briefly, which surprised me, it was no secret that Rose and Jake despised each other, "Is there anything I can do?" she asked, the question was directed at Jacob but she was looking to Edward to answer on his behalf

"No thanks, Blondie," Edward replied using Jacob's voice, Rosalie wasn't offended by the nick name Jacob always called her, it seemed Edward was right maybe Rosalie was beginning to change, or at least try and I appreciated her gesture. I caught her looking at me her face was apologetic and then she looked at Renesmee with what I could only describe as plain fear, she was afraid for her. Rosalie loved Renesmee more than just as an aunt would love her niece, to Rosalie, she was like the daughter she could never have.

"Right," I sighed, "lets hope this works," I closed my eyes and used my shield to borrow Renesmee's gift and I sent images of what happened here since she collapsed.

_"Come back to me my darling"_

The next thing I knew I was no longer in Renesmee's bedroom, I was in the maze that Edward explained Renesmee was stuck in and I was stood there facing her, somehow I was in my daughters mind, my daughter ran over to me, "Momma!" she called and wrapped her arms around me, I was slightly stunned, how did I get in here?

_"Bella?!" _Edward's velvety voice took on a dream like quality but there was no mistaking his urgency, _"She's in there,"_ Edward explained, _"I can't see her, probably due to her shield, but Renesmee can,"_

_"What, Bella's in Nessie's head?"_ Seth asked

_"Was she supposed to do that?"_ Carlisle asked

_"Some how I don't think it was part of the plan, no"_ Edward said, _"We have to get her out of there,"_

_"Give them a few minutes," _Carlisle said, _"Bella might know what she's doing," _

Carlisle was wrong, I didn't know what I was doing I didn't know how I got in here, Renesmee seemed to understand my confusion over hearing the voices, "You can hear everything, there's just nothing you can do about it," she explained,

"You're wrong Renesmee, I'm getting you out of here," I promised her, "Jacob's back, but he's in trouble, he needs you,"

"Yes, I saw that, you showed me, but it's hopeless, I'm lost,"

"Don't you dare talk like that, we're both getting out of here," I took my daughter's hand I could see the way I needed to go, that direction was lit up, the other end was dark, the sky thick with brewing storm clouds. For a while I wandered towards the light, trying to find our way through the maze towards the light, but the more we headed towards it the further away it got and the closer the clouds became,

"I told you it's impossible," Renesmee sighed,

"No," I replied, "nothings impossible, I'll get you out of here, Ness, I promise"

The next thing I knew I had blinked, as ridiculous an action was for a vampire, and I was back in Renesmee's room, "No!" I cried, "I need to get back in there, I have to pull her out!" I cried

"How?" Edward asked

"I don't know," I sighed, "I can't leave her in there," frantic my mind began running through ideas, my eyes rested on Jacob his body was weakened, but how was his mind? "Jacob?" He lifted his wolfy head which seemed to take him a lot of effort. "How are you feeling mentally?"

"You can't possibly ask him to do anything," Edward said, "look at him,"

Jacob shot an annoyed glance at Edward and moaned, "What?" I asked

"He said I should butt out and tell you that he's fine,"

"I hate to ask you, but if you're feeling strong enough mentally you might be able to help,"

"He wants to know how, and so do I," Edward said,

I shrugged, "Maybe I can go back in and see if I can bring Jacob with me,"

"How can Jacob help though?" Emmett asked, "Look at him"

"It's just a feeling," I replied

Jacob raised his head higher and made a whimpering noise, "He wants you to try," Edward informed me

"Okay," I nodded and closed my eyes and place my hand on Jacob's head to form a connection. When I opened my eyes I was back in the maze, Jacob was at my side in human form.

"You did it, Bella!" he cried

"Jacob?" Renesmee choked, "is that really you?"

"It's me," he said in his husky voice, I missed that voice so much.

Jacob looked around and came to the same conclusion I did, stay away from the clouds and head towards the light, I saw now it was the sun, it was beautiful, just like Jacob, our own personal sun.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jacob took our hand and started to run towards the sun.

"It doesn't work that way, Jacob," I cried pulling him to a stop, "We've already tried, it just keeps going further back and we end up getting closer to the clouds,"

He shrugged, "So then we cheat," he said and he lunged himself into the air and grabbed the wall of the maze he took a good look around entire complexity of the bizarre labyrinth around him, "it's only a maze," he grinned _his_ grin, the grin I had missed so much.

He bent down and grabbed Renesmee's hand and pulled her up, "See," he said pointing towards the sunshine, "there is a way out," I pulled myself up onto the wall and the light was so much closer now, "Come on!" he cried and ran along the wall pulling Renesmee behind him in pursuit of the sun, I followed

The sun became brighter and brighter until all I could see around me was just white light…

I sat up straight in the chair I was in and at the same time Renesmee bolted up in bed. It worked

"My goodness they did it," Esme cried

Renesmee grabbed me and wrapped her arms around my neck and then turned to see Jacob at the foot of the bed, his heartbeat had slowed crucially since we were in Renesmee's mind, and his eyes were closed, I could tell by his even, but haggard breathing that he wasn't doing so good, he was whimpering in pain.

"I shouldn't have done that to him," I mumbled, "look at him he's so weak"

"He'll be fine now Nessie's awake," Edward said

Everyone had to resist the urge to hug Renesmee for now, she had to save Jacob.

"You need to suck the venom out," Edward told her, "If any of us do it we could kill him, the Venom shouldn't do anything to your system,"

"My guess it was only a tiny amount since he's not dead yet, where was he hit? The venom would be lingering around that area," Renesmee said

Edward pointed out the area where his fur was matted by blood from the puncture wound.

"What if my thirst gets in the way?" Renesmee worried

"You have to try," I said softly, "We have faith in you,"

Renesmee lowered her head over the wound, I saw Seth try hard not to cringe away. It must be hard for him, but I trusted Renesmee, she would stop, she had to.

After a few moments Carlisle cleared his throat, "Renesmee, his blood's clean now," Carlisle place his hand on Renesmee's shoulder and she pulled away, Jacob blinked a few times and he pulled back his teeth for a big wolfy grin, no doubt the puncture wound would already be healing now the venom was out. He looked up at Edward, "Outside on the porch," he answered the unspoken question,

Jacob lunged off the bed and ran downstairs everyone followed but stopped in the living room where they all began pulling Renesmee into a hug relieved she was better, and then a few moments later Jacob walked back into the house in human form wearing the tan pants Esme had left out for him earlier.

Jacob's eyes were focused on Renesmee's face and her face only, his face spread into a huge smile and they ran into each others arms, Jacob picked her up and swung her in his arms and kissed her. I would have been slightly annoyed by this display but I had never seen my daughter look so happy, this time Jasper came to me and put his hand on my shoulder wanting me to feel what he could feel, I attuned myself into Jasper's gift and felt for the emotions flooding off Renesmee, and it felt like my heart would burst from the sheer happiness she was feeling I rested my hand on Jasper's keeping his connection to me, I wanted to absorb as much of this as possible.

Finally Jacob put my daughter down but took her hand in his and moved towards me, "Hey Bells," he smiled,

"Come here you big goof!" I pulled him into a huge hug, "I've missed you, Jake,"

"Unlike you, Bella, I – need – to – breathe" he gasped

"Sorry!" I cried and loosened my hold on him, he chuckled,

"That seemed backwards,"

I laughed remembering all the big bear hugs Jake gave me while I was human pretty much cutting off my circulation and oxygen supply each time,

Jacob's eyes rested on Seth and he pulled our brother in for hug, "Thanks man," he said

"Don't do that to us again," Seth warned him, "You scared us," Jacob rubbed Seth's head with his knuckle, "I wouldn't dream of it," he said, it sounded like a promise.

Jacob then turned to the rest of the Cullen's, "Thank you all," he said earnestly, "even you Rosalie," he said grinning at her.

I saw the way Jacob looked at my daughter, it reminded me of the look Edward had for me, Edward pulled his arm around my waist and he kissed the top of my head.

"So what's going on back home?" Jacob finally asked


	15. Resolutions

**A/n: Hey Guys! Thanks for being so awesome, please stay with me, keep those fantastic reviews coming in. I adore your support! Trying to update as soon as possible now. So here is the next chapter of 'Without the Sun' Enjoy! x**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Resolutions

"They're changing back man, it's only us, Quil and Sam left now," Seth explained, "I think it's partly because the Cullen's are no longer in Forks and partly because we weren't phasing much anymore,"

"How do they feel about it?" Jacob asked

"Quil's not happy, he wants to wait a least a few more years until he's the same age as Claire, but it's only a 5 year gap now so it shouldn't matter so much, but he wants to stay wolf, that's why he was so urgent to get you back to La Push. The others aren't too bothered, but they miss it. Jared's happy he didn't want Kim to become that much older, same as Sam he's hoping it will reverse on him any day now.

"So the imprints are still sticking now they're no longer wolves?" Jacob asked

"So it would seem,"

"What about you Seth? How do you feel about it" Jacob looked at his friend in the eye,

Seth shrugged "I suppose I don't have a choice now do I?"

I noticed Jacob take a long look at Renesmee and his thoughts were easy to read even without sharing Edward's gift. Renesmee, like him, didn't grow old, neither of them were immortal because they did have a human weakness that could kill them, but they were both frozen at the same age.

Jacob turned back to us, "Can I borrow your phone?" he asked Edward, he nodded and smiled and pulled his cell out of his pocket and handed it over to Jacob, who looked at it for a second then looked back up at Edward, "You're okay with it aren't you?" he asked, no one else understood his question, it was probably in relation to the thoughts he was having.

"Of course, Jacob, you're family" Edward said graciously and then he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to him he looked at me with my favourite crooked smile and then watched as Jacob dialled a number on the phone. I wondered what Jacob was going to do.

We all heard the voice on the other end, it was Billy Black.

"Hi Dad, it's me,"

"Jacob? Oh thank god, we've been worried sick!" Billy cried

"I know, I'm sorry Dad, I really am,"

"Where are you? When are you coming home? Seth went to look for you, Bella's been calling for you!" Billy rambled down the phone

"Seth's with me now, we're in Hanover, with the Cullen's," Jacob answered

"Did he tell you what's going on over here?" Billy asked

"He did,"

"Come home, your brothers need you," Billy told him

Jacob sighed, "No dad, they don't need me anymore, we're no longer a pack. Everyone is changing back to normal and that's why I have to stay here with Renesmee; I need to be with her, if sticking around inhaling vampire stink all day is what I need to do for us to be together it's a price I would happily pay, I can't change back like the others I'm not going to loose her again, so I'm staying here" He winked at us all and gave us that cheeky smile, the Jacob smile I loved to see on his face, Jacob was a part of me, and if he was happy, I was happy, when Jacob was hurting, I hurt. I know what Edward was talking about now. He welcomed my Jacob into our home, to live with us.

I noticed Alice groan slightly, and I knew why, her visions were clouded by the wolves' presence, I chuckled, her visions were already cloudy with Renesmee around. I wrapped my arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek and she smiled, she had grew to love Jacob too, they all had, except Rosalie, but I think Rosalie wouldn't mind, she cared too much about Renesmee to argue it.

"Can I stay with you too?" Seth asked, we all looked at him in surprise, "it's just you guys are like my family too, Bella's my sister and Jacob has always been like a brother to me, I feel like I belong here, I understand if you don't want me too,"

Carlisle stepped forward and placed his hands on Seth's shoulders, "You are family Seth, our home is your home,"

Jacob was still talking with his dad, "it looks like Seth wants to stick around here too," he said down the phone

"Can you both come home first, I'd like to see you, son," We heard Billy say

"Okay," Jacob said, "We'll be there soon, see you later,"

He closed the phone and handed it back to Edward, "Thanks," he said gratefully, Renesmee tugged on Jacob's hand and he turned to face her with a loving smile on his face, it was a smile I've not seen before, Jacob had a special smile for me, and now he had his own special smile for my daughter and I liked to see it, it made me happy to know my daughter was happy again and my best friend loved her with all his heart, I could trust him to take care of her and not to hurt her, my daughter will always be loved.

"You're staying with me?" Renesmee asked, surprised

"Of course," he touched her cheek lovingly, "I can't stay away from you anymore," he told her, "The pack are changing back now, there's no need for me to stay in La Push, I just have to go back to sort things and I'll be back I promise,"  
"I'm coming with you," I said, I had a sudden urge to go back home, not to be seen by anyone except my dad and maybe the La Push boys I came to see as my friends.

"Me too," Renesmee added,

Edward chuckled

"Well then let's go," Jacob smiled

"Are you coming?" I asked Edward,

He smiled, "As if you have to ask, I'll follow you anywhere" he took my hand as Jacob took Renesmee's and we ran with Seth in pursuit.


	16. Back Home

**A/n: Aww I love you guys so much! Thanks for being so loyal with your reviewing! Here's an extra long chapter for you. I hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Back Home

We decided to stop by and see Charlie and Sue first so that Seth could tell his mother and sister what he planned to do, as we approached the house though, Sue wasn't home, neither was Leah, but someone else was in the house with him, it wasn't a scent I recognised, someone I may not have come across yet as an immortal. I froze, who was it? And would we be putting ourselves in danger by entering the house and it was someone we knew and wondered why we haven't aged a day.

My eyes were wide, I looked up at my husband and he could see the question in my eyes, "Its Renee," he told me,

"Renee? My mom, Renee?" Edward nodded, why was Renee here? Why wasn't Sue or Leah? Edward squeezed my hand gently, I could let her see me like this, but I missed her dearly, I couldn't bring my world into Renee's life, I've already endangered Charlie.

"You need to see her," Edward whispered, "It's been 8 years," his face was pained like he knew something bad that I didn't, but I nodded knowing he was right, I looked back at Jacob who gave me an encouraging smile, and I let us in, and followed their scent to the kitchen, Renee was sat at the table being comforted by Charlie, he had his arm around her shoulders and she was sobbing into his chest, Charlie looked up at us eyes wide with surprise

"Bella?" he gasped

Renee looked up and wiped her tears and looked at us in shock, "Bella?" my mom repeated, she looked to Charlie, she was having difficulties taking in my appearance, "What happened to you?" she asked me

What could I tell her? I wasn't prepared for this why was she here in Forks? Why was she crying to Charlie? What was going on?

"Is everything okay?" my maternal instincts took over, something that was rooted deep in me as a human between the relationship of me and Renee, I was the grown up out of the two of us, I was the mother figure.

I took a few steps closer I wanted to touch her to tell her everything would be okay but I was afraid to touch her with my skin cold as ice, hard as stone.

"Renee was upset," Charlie begun to explain, "She misses you terrible, Bells,"

"You look… different," Renee was trying to find the right words, "Your eyes," then she glanced at Renesmee and gasped, "Your eyes," she repeated as a hushed whisper.

"Seth, son, your mother is visiting Billy, he told her you two were coming home, I didn't realise you were all coming back," Charlie explained

Seth didn't get the hint, but Jacob did, "We'll leave you to talk," he said, he kissed Renesmee lightly on the cheek, "We'll go sort things in La Push, and we'll come back later, come on Seth," Jacob and Seth exited the house, and now things were too quiet in the house, there was no way I couldn't tell Renee the truth, but I wouldn't get away with lying to her, she was a much too intuitive person.

"How much have you told her?" I asked my dad

"Nothing about… that," he said defensively, "She wondered why you won't go see her or never have time for her to go to you," he narrowed his eyes at me, "she wanted to speak to me about it, she's real upset, Bells,"

"Mom, I love you, please don't think otherwise, I just wanted to keep you safe," I pleaded,

"Safe from what, Bella?" my mom asked,

"From me," I mumbled, this was so hard she stood up and walked closer to me and I took an automatic step back, she stalled, her bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry," I said, I begun to reach out to her, to comfort her put before anyone even noticed my quick movements I'd pulled my arm back.

But my mom had also reached out to touch me, her fingertips brushed my arm and she flinched away quickly with a gasp, "You're so cold," she whispered, "You look like you haven't aged a day since I last saw you, but at the same time you are so different, you move so… gracefully, your eye colour is different… you look like them," she trailed off, and then she looked up at Renesmee, "Who is this?" she asked and then she obviously saw the extent of her resemblance to me and Edward both, "She stole your eyes," yes, Renee was incredibly intuitive.

"This is Renesmee," I gave up, I was going to have to tell her everything

"Renesmee?" she gasped, "Edward's niece? She should be about 9 years old,"

Edward squeezed my hand gently, "I didn't want to bring you into this," I cried, "it's too dangerous, it's bad enough already that Charlie knows,"

"Bella, I'm a grown up I can look after myself," for the first time in my life I heard Renee taking a parental tone with me, and it shocked me

"Renesmee is my daughter," I sighed,

"Don't be silly Bella, she's looks the same age as you,"

"Edward's a vampire," there I said it, it burst out of me, "I always knew, but after we got married, I fell pregnant on our honeymoon, we didn't know it was even possible. But Renesmee was half vampire, she was too strong for me to carry and she was growing at such a fast rate that I was dying. I was only pregnant for a month. And when I gave birth to the most beautiful creature that has ever existed, Edward saved me."

"You're a…" she tripped on the words,

"They don't feed from humans," Charlie said, which surprised me, Charlie usually avoided topics about out nature, it made him uncomfortable so we usually tried to hide it in front of him, but he was trying to help me with Renee, and it shocked me about which part he actually mentioned. I could see that he wanted me to have a relationship with my mother again, "and Renesmee, grew as fast as she did in the womb, she's now stuck at this age," he added

I gave him a thankful look for helping me out,

"Please don't be afraid," my voice was pleading

My mom's face was confused, "afraid?" she asked, "my darling, I'm not afraid," her face softened, "I'm a little shocked, I have to say, it's a lot of information to get, but it makes sense, everything adds up now," she smiled at me, "I'm glad I know the truth,"

"You don't think we're crazy?" I was the confused one now

"Bella, your not the type to make up stories, I believe you. And believe me the vampire thing makes sense it ties up all the confusion I've had for years, I just wish you told me sooner and kept me in your lives," she wrapped her arms around my solid frame, clearly untroubled by the temperature of my skin, "And I've missed out on so much time with my granddaughter," she pulled away from me and wrapped her arms around Renesmee. "Oh I get it," she cried suddenly making us all, except from Edward, jump, Edward was grinning from ear to ear at the thoughts circling her mind, "Renesmee," she said, "Renee and Esme" she smiled

I laughed I was so relieved also a little worried how easily she took this information, but seriousness took over now, "Mom, you can't tell Phil, its dangerous for humans to know the truth," I said, "but you can come visit us whenever you like now that you know, we just can't come to Jacksonville, it's a bit to sunny for us," I explained

"Oh does the sun…"

I knew immediately the question she was about to ask, "No, it doesn't kill us," I said, "But we look very different in sunlight, we stand out, I'll show you sometime,"

Renee seemed to like that idea, "Like mother, like daughter," I heard Edward murmur

"So why did you come with the boys today, Bells?" Charlie asked me a while later after my mom had asked us a bunch of questions, we filled her in on everything we could, she was just happy that I was happy.

"Jacob and Seth are coming to live with us now that the wolves are changing back, Billy wanted to see Jacob and Seth needed to tell Sue, I wanted to see you, Dad,"

"The wolves?" Renee asked,

"Another long story we'll tell you about another day," I said

Renee seemed disappointed she loved all this new information, "Okay," she agreed,

Even though he was about 3 miles away I could smell Jacob and Seth, they were on their way back here running at full speed, they would be at the door in a minute.

Jacob let himself in, "We're back," he called, mostly for Charlie and Renee's sake; he knew that the rest of us would have sensed them coming.

"So what's the news?" I asked,

"Home is where the Cullen's are" Seth grinned

"You're mom was okay with it kid?" Charlie asked his step-son, Seth nodded, "Go pack your things then," he told him, Seth ran up the stairs to his room.

After Sue and Charlie got married, the Clearwater's had moved in, Seth had the small room at the back of the house that was never used and Leah had my old room, it was the second biggest in the house, but she had complained more than once about the stink we'd left behind.

We listened to Seth pounding up the stairs and heard him opening draws and cupboards.

"Bless him," Edward murmured

"What's that Edward?" my dad asked

"Sue was fine with everything but Leah wasn't happy, she walked out and wouldn't talk to him," he explained to us

"Poor Seth," I murmured

"Yeah, he's taking it harder than he's showing," Jacob explained

Renee cleared her throat, "Edward how did you know that?" she asked

"He reads minds," Charlie told her, we didn't miss him rolling his eyes a little, I held back a laugh

Renee's smile was huge and she briefly looked at my dad, Edward begun laughing, "A little" he admitted to an unheard question and Renee giggled

"This is fantastic," she beamed

"I take it she took the news well," Jacob grinned and wrapped his arms around Renesmee and planted a kiss on her cheeks

"Yes," I rolled my eyes,

"Too well," Charlie muttered

Renee smiled and looked at Jacob, "So wolves huh?"

When Seth had come back down the stairs with his rucksack full, we said our goodbyes, and Renee promised she'll come visit, I think she was more shocked over the fact that she's a grandmother than the fact that she knows her daughter, her husband and his family are vampires, not to mention her best friend is a shape shifting wolf.

I yet again had to make her promise to keep it to herself otherwise she could put herself in danger, there was no possible way any of us could think of that the Volturi would discover that they were in on the secret, but it would be wise of them to keep quiet about it regardless.

We were ready to leave for home but I paused as they began to run, Edward was the only one who noticed but he turned and came back to me, "Bella?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, you go on, I'll meet you back home there's something I need to do first," I told him, he looked unsure, I laughed, "Go on, don't worry, I'll be right behind you,"

"I'll never figure you out," he frowned, he pulled my head forward to plant a kiss on my forehead and then turned to catch up to the others, I headed in the opposite direction, I was on my way to La Push.

I knocked on Billy Black's door; I could sense Sue and Leah inside too. Billy answered with a smile but his eyes were slightly wary, the whole Vamp thing was still unnerving for him, "Bella!" he cried, "what can I do for you?" he asked, "you just missed Jacob, he's gone to meet you at Charlie's,"

"I know" I replied, "they're heading home now, I just came to speak with Leah actually," I told him

"Ah," Billy knew what this must be about, he opened the door wider for me to come in, and I followed him into the small kitchen where Sue was sat,

"Hello, Bella," Sue said,

"Hello, Sue," I replied, "I hope you don't mind Seth's decision to stay with us?" I asked her, "We'll look after him, I promise,"

Sue gave me a tentative smile, "I know you will, Bella," she said, "Seth trusts you, and I trust you, vampire or not I see the goodness in you,"

"Thank you," I replied, "But I understand Leah's feelings are not mutual to yours?"

"Oh, Leah," Sue sighed, "No, she's not happy,"

"Seth was really upset about it. Do you know why she feels that way?" I asked

Sue shrugged, "That girl bottles up so much I never know how she feels,"

"I suppose I should go talk to her," I muttered, I followed Leah's scent into the Living space (it wasn't big enough to call a room) and saw her reading a book on the couch, she didn't look up at me once, although she was no longer a wolf, she no longer had the extra senses and may not know I was there. I took in her scent and like any other human it was like a fistful of flames down my throat, she smelled different to me now she was human again, her scent didn't repel me like it did before she actually made me thirsty. I really needed to hunt soon.

"Leah?"

"What do you want, Bella?" Leah asked, not looking up from her book, she turned the page impatiently

"Can we talk?" I moved to sit beside her on the couch, and I could see her appearance more clearly, unlike the wolf boys Leah didn't grow to an unusual height or become really big in the muscle department, but it was clear that she must have experienced some kind of physical change, she was a little shorter in length maybe by about 6 inches and she was slightly thinner than she was before.

"Do I have a choice, Vampire?" she spat the word out like a curse

"You always have a choice, Leah, I'm not going to make you," I said, she still didn't look up, nor did she reply, "I know you and I have never got along, I understand its because of your dislike towards vampires, but that's not your fault, it's something rooted deep in you, it's in your nature to hate us, you became a wolf to kill our kind,"

She then turned to face me, "So?" she said

"So I'm not going to force you to like me or even try to get you to change your mind about us, you know we're different to other vampires, we can't prove that anymore than we already have and you still dislike us, but like I said it's built into your nature,"

"Bella," Leah sighed, "where are you going with this?" she asked

"If it was possible for your brothers to push past what we are to see who we are, to become our friends and allies I can't understand why you can't. I want to get to know you better, Leah, after all you are my step-sister. But Seth… he was upset,"

"Because I wouldn't talk to him when he said he was going to abandon us to go live with you?" Leah snapped

"Is that how you think it is?" I asked surprised

"He's going to leave us behind, stay immortal with his favourite new sister,"

"Leah, I am not your replacement," so this was the reason why she was still so hostile? It shocked me, "Seth loves you, he was so hurt when you just walked away from him,"

"So why is he leaving us for you?" she demanded to know

"I honestly don't know, maybe it's just because he wants to stay wolf, I don't know the reason, but is his choice worth falling out over? He's your little brother Leah, he loves you,"

"I don't hate the Cullen's" she said quietly, "I know you're the good guys, it doesn't mean that I'm not still afraid of you, like you said it's nature, it's in your nature to feed on humans and there is still a chance you all could just say one day 'Hell with it, who's up for some human blood?'"

"I understand," I murmured

"Look, Bella, you're right, we don't see eye to eye, back then, when you were human, the main reason was because of Jacob, he was crazy in love with you and when we shared consciousness in wolf form I could see how much he was messed up over you. And then you chose to be with a vampire of all things, have a vampires baby and become one yourself, I can't see why anyone would choose that, knowing you may not have full control over yourself, even you knew there was a possibility of going on a rampage and killing innocent people,"

"No, I can't deny that," I admitted, "Love makes you do the crazy"

Leah grunted, "I got past the vampire thing, you had super self control, you never killed or drank from a human and I was around the vampire stink so long I saw how decent you all are, as much as I hate to admit it. But then your dad and my mom got married and then you and Seth get even closer…"

"You think I'm taking him away from you?" I finished for her, "Leah that's stupid, I wouldn't do that, Seth's where he wants to be with no influence from me, but its not because he loves you any less, Leah," I said, "I don't need a mind reader to tell me that,"

I could see me and Leah were beginning to find some even ground now, I hoped we could work on our differences in the future, "Look you don't have to do anything now," I said, "just think about what I've said, just don't push Seth away, you'll regret it for the rest of you life, and he'll not be able to stop thinking about it for however long his life may be," I took Leah's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, she didn't flinch from my cold touch. She just watched my hand on hers. I rose from my seat and left the room, leaving Leah with her thoughts.

Sue and Billy were still in the kitchen they looked up at me expectantly, I just smiled, "It was nice to see you again Billy," I knelt down to his height in his chair and wrapped my arms around him, he returned the hug. I may have been worrying more about Billy's acceptance of my choice more than necessary

"You too, Bella," he said, "Come visit this old man more often,"

"It wouldn't hurt if you came to see us once and while either," I replied

"I'll hold you to that," he said

I turned to Sue, "Goodbye, Sue," I said and gave her a quick hug too, I was glad Sue was easy around us now. It made life so much easier for my dad.

"Take care of our boys for us," Sue replied

"I will," I promised and raced out the door to catch up to the others.


	17. Surprise Visit

**A/n: Hey guys! Thanks so much for showing me the love! Seriously guys I can't thank you enough your reviews make me smile and encourage me to continue! Anyways we are now down to the last two chapters, one more after this one and then 'Without the Sun' is complete! I know, I know its so so sad but I have made the chapters a little longer for you. But for all those team Jacob fans out there I do encourage you to read my other Twilight story 'Eternal Sunshine' it's my baby! Enjoy x**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Surprise Visit

Edward had slowed their pace down so I could catch up, Jacob and Seth were running as wolves, they were faster that way, their rucksacks were strapped to their backs.

When we were closer to home I heard Edward erupt in a growl, I would of asked him what was wrong but my vampire senses were much faster than my mind and I could smell it instantly, it was the scent of someone I recognised, Jacob recognised it too and he had his big wolfy lips pulled back over his teeth. I wondered why they were here this time, but the reason why came to me quickly.

We let ourselves in and as soon as we walked into the living room they were there, Carlisle shared a look with Edward, giving him the silent answer he needed. The rest of the Cullen family were spread out around the room.

"Why is it you that you like causing trouble for us?" Aro's melodic voice rang through the room, he beamed at me, "Hello Bella!" he cried, "And little Renesmee! Well she's not so little anymore is she?" The Volturi - Aro, Marcus and Caius, this time they only brought with them their favourites, Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec. They knew that they wouldn't be able to fight against us with my shield on our side but nevertheless they came prepared with their strongest defence.

"Hello Aro," I spoke through clenched teeth, trying my hardest to hold back a growl.

"What can we do for you, Aro?" Edward voice was perfectly polite, but I knew inside he would be just as furious as I was

"As if you need to ask, Edward," Aro smiled and then looked at Jacob and Seth who were still in wolf form stood at our sides

"It's still a no," Edward murmured, Aro was completely taken with the idea to have the Quileute wolves as guard dogs, I knew immediately what Aro must have been thinking

"So much talent in this family," he exclaimed looking from Alice, then to me, then to Edward and then finally looking at Renesmee, again I had to hold back from snarling, it took a lot more effort than I thought, Aro noticed my contempt showing through and grinned

"Also still a no, thank you," Edward said

"Very well," Aro said, but he was not disappointed, in fact he looked quite smug, I took Edward's hand and squeezed it asking a silent question I knew he'd understand he nodded once and I forged my connection to him so I could share his gift, at the same time I allowed him inside my head too, and I pushed out my shield protecting my family.

Aro was convinced that one day we would join him, not likely.

"Let's move on to why we're here, shall we?" Aro was always the one with the words, not a single other member of the Volturi spoke.

"We've already explained to you, Aro, it was just a simple misunderstanding," Carlisle said but Aro ignored him and kept his eyes focused on us,

"In recent times, you have offended Caius," he begun, that wasn't hard to believe, Caius was the most hostile member of the Volturi and he always had a grudge against us, he wanted to see me dead rather than become a vampire, he would rather have seen my daughter dead than listen to the truth of her nature and still wanted her death when knowing the truth believing that since no one knew what she would become or what she could be capable of she shouldn't be allowed to exist anyway, luckily Alice saved us on that one and found another half breed to convince them otherwise, I still suspected that Caius would have killed us all anyway if it wasn't for Aro's obsession to covet as many gifted vampires as possible, he had read Edwards mind and therefore knew about the gifts Renesmee and I had and that added to Edward and Alice he wanted we Cullen's desperately, and I could hear that in his thoughts now, his thirst for us was strong.

"His seekers, Carpus and Zita were not best pleased when the capture of their biggest wolf was compromised" Aro said,

"That wolf they had caught is our friend Jacob, a shape changer, not a werewolf, they had no business with him, you know that," Edward explained,

"_What do they really want, Edward?" _I asked silently, "_this isn't the real reason they came"_

_"I'm not sure, he's being careful not to think of it," _he replied, _"Caius came for that reason, we really did offend him when we took Jacob from his Seekers, he doesn't care if they're werewolves or not, he despises them, Marcus doesn't really care either way, but Aro came for another reason"_

_"Do you think we may have underestimated just how much he wants us to join his guard?" _I wondered

_"I wouldn't put it past him," _Edward thought

"Did you want to formally punish us for our actions?" Carlisle asked his old friend, Caius hissed, he wanted what he considered justice, he wanted Seth and Jacob dead.

"Punish you?" Aro's eyebrows rose, "no crime has been committed," Caius clearly didn't agree, in fact he was surprised by Aro's words

"No crime?" Caius spat, "they interfered with the work of my seekers, and justice must be served,"

"Caius," Aro floated over to him and placed one chalky hand on his shoulder, "Caius, my friend, Carpus and Zita wrongfully captured their friend, who is not a werewolf, they can continue their work for you to rid us of the werewolf population, no harm, no foul," Aro said

"Then why are you still here?" my own voice surprised me

_"Couldn't have put it better myself"_ I heard Jacob's voice

_"Hear, hear," _Seth chorused

_"Careful Bella,"_ Edward warned

That's when we finally heard it the thing we were waiting for,

"No!" I gasped

"You can't have her," Edward said, "You won't be able to take her and you know it, our defence is to strong"

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked

"Aro's decided to make vampire half breeds illegal, proclaiming them an abomination; he thinks it's important to for vampires to be pure bloods only,"

"They found Nahuel and his sisters and they executed them," I growled

"Aro, why?" Carlisle couldn't understand why it had come to this, "They had done nothing wrong,"

"Our race should not be tainted, weakened, this must be stopped! Other vampires know now that this is possible and we cannot allow them to do the same! They could create armies if they wished!"

"Aro, Renesmee, is our daughter," Edward pleaded, "We love her very much, she is part of our family, these half breeds are of no threat to our secret"

I noticed the frown on Jane's face, she was testing to see if my shield was up I gave her a smug grin, I could hear her wishing she could harm me, or kill me where I stood, I broadened my grin and tapped my head letting her know I could hear her.

Aro didn't miss our little exchange and his eyes brightened, "Fascinating!" he cried, "She can read minds too?" he floated closer to me now, I had never seen his misty eyes so bright,

"Not quite," Edward's lips thinned

"I will strike a bargain with you," Aro smiled

"Not interested," Edward growled

"We will spare you're daughter," Aro continued ignoring his interruption, "If you join us," he was looking at me now, suddenly he was no longer interested in anyone else, "You my dear are rather exquisite," through my connection to Edward I could hear him wonder how I 'worked' and I could feel how desperately he wanted to touch me and read my mind knowing it would be useless

"Please Aro, I beg you to leave my family alone," I murmured, "we just want to live in peace, Renesmee is no trouble to anyone,"

I could hear Caius mentally wishing Aro to kill us, to kill Renesmee, he knew about the execution of the other half breeds and he believed that Renesmee deserved the same fate to show the Vampire world to take their rules seriously, Aro however wanted to keep Renesmee alive for her talents but would kill her to covet me at least, Edward and Alice would be a bonus. I was overwhelmed by his desire to see inside my head so I thought of a new trade.

_"You don't have to do that"_ Edward thought, _"He won't be able to get to Renesmee anyway, your shield is powerful enough to protect us, we also have friends who will be dedicated to protect her,"_

I ignored him, at least I could give him one thing he wants and it might be enough to get him to leave.

"Aro," I said, "I can't promise you that we will join your guard, it is an honor that you would appreciate our talents so much. I hate that every time we meet it's under such horrific circumstances so can you understand why I would be too intimidated to be a part of what you're all about?"

Aro smiled thoughtfully, "Yes, it must seem that way to you, mustn't it?" he chuckled,

"I would like to be on better terms with all of you, after all you're not our enemies, but each time I see you its how I feel," I continued, "I love my daughter, she's more precious to me than every member of your guard is to you, I can't let you take that away from me, I just can't" my voice became more pleading now, "I can't give you everything you want, but maybe I could give you a glimpse?"

"What do you mean child?" Aro was so close to me, he played with my hair now,

The last time I faced the Volturi my anger and fear pushed me into using my shield like I never have before, today I hoped I could do the same I looked at Jane and concentrating on forcing a connection to her without letting her slip under my shield, my head hurt, like I had a really bad migraine and I hoped my plan worked, I wasn't sure if I was attuned to her but I gave it a shot,

This is for Edward, I thought fiercely, I focused on causing Jane the pain she inflicted on everyone else, everyone but me, I remembered, not without flinching, her doing it to Edward the first time we met. Jane screamed in agony and fell to the ground writhing, convulsing with the spasms of pain I was causing her, she had just enough strength to look me in the eye, and I didn't like what I saw in them, fear, Jane was afraid of me not just afraid, she was petrified, I immediately stopped what I was doing, I didn't like the way she saw me.

"How fabulous!" Aro cried, he was clapping his hands, Jane picked herself up off the ground and tried to compose herself again, but she was too shaken up to put on a convincing show. "Please enlighten me, how are you doing these things?" he asked

"If I let you in my mind, would you leave us today and just let us be?" I asked him

"You could do that?" he asked

"Yes," I replied, "If I allow it, and have your word that you will leave us alone,"

I quickly tapped into Edward's power, I gave him a quick nod to let him know I was coming back in and he nodded back. I tuned into Aro's thoughts, he was mulling the bargain over, he wouldn't be completely satisfied because he wanted us so badly, but he knew that with the vampires he brought with him today he won't be able to do anything, he thought about returning again soon with the entire guard but he knew that we'd see him coming and be prepared with more allies like we did before, he was also worried because he didn't understand my gift, he didn't understand the full extent of what I could do and he wasn't prepared to challenge me.

I felt his powerful desire to be able to look in my head for himself and that was winning over, I knew he didn't want to hurt any of my family, he just wanted us for himself, but we didn't want that life. But then he had another idea. I shared a quick look with Edward he'd heard it too, he nodded, it was something we could certainly agree on.

"By now I guess you know my terms," Aro said to me, I nodded

"What terms?" Jasper asked

"We will leave today, and leave Renesmee alone," Aro said, Caius hissed, "We will leave you all alone if Bella agrees to let me take a peek at her mind," Aro pressed on ignoring Caius, "I understand that it will not be possible to convince you to join my guard so instead I would like to form an alliance,"

Jacob pulled back his teeth and growled, Aro looked amused, Caius looked like he was about to lunge at him, and for a change, Marcus just looked bored. I rested my hand on Jacob's furry shoulder; my way of telling him to cool off and things were okay, he looked at me a quick second and faced forward again

"You will not have to be part of the guard you can stay here with your happy little family and live out your lives, but if ever we shall require your services,"

"We'll be there," Edward nodded, I could see that Edward was agreeing to this for the same reason I was, Aro will never stop trying to covet us, one way or another he'll find reason to keep coming back, although he'd never be able to win he just won't leave us alone, this was the only way we could see a compromise, to get him to back off.

I could hear the thoughts of my family, everyone was easing up, relieved that this could be straightened up without a fight, Emmett was a little disappointed, I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Fantastic," Aro beamed, "Bella, how do you want to do this?" he asked

I held out my hand, "Just do what you normally do," I said, "I'll do the rest," he touched my palm with a long, skeletal finger and I opened my shield to him, I watched his expression as he trespassed through my mind, stealing all the thoughts I've ever had and watched his twisted features light up, his eyes closed, "oh my, how wonderful," he mumbled, "so much to learn from you," finally he opened his eyes again and looked at me with a bright smile, "That was amazing" he cried, "You're shield is both defensive and offensive, extraordinary!" he turned to his companions "She gets inside the minds of those she shields from and uses their talents against them, just like how she demonstrated with Jane,"

"But it's not just those who's gifts work on the minds of others, its physical abilities too, she was able to use Alice's gift and Jaspers both," Carlisle put it

"Yes my friend," Aro smiled, "I saw that too, but all talents, come from the mind, that's where Bella can access them" he paused for a while I could practically see him picturing it all "Yes," he said finally, "you will be helpful in the future," he said, "as promised I will honor my end of the deal, so long as you keep up your end," the last part of that sentence was a warning,

"You know me now better than anyone, Aro, you know that we will," I said firmly

"It was lovely to see all of you again!" Aro cried, "Good bye, Good bye!" he led the way out of the house, the rest of the Volturi followed, I didn't miss the cold stare I received from Jane before she exited the house it was obvious she was still perturbed at what I did, she left swiftly.


	18. Family

**A/n: Wow, the last chapter. I'm kind of sad this one's over now! The future may see a second part but I don't know yet, I need to get all my other stories out of the way first I've got quite a few on the go and I hate to leave any unfinished. Any Bella/Jacob fans please read my story 'Eternal Sunshine' its my alternative ending to New Moon... by the way has anyone seen it yet? OH MY GOD it put Twilight to SHAME! I loved it! Seen it three times already! Haha! My heart broke for Jacob so much! Anyways final chapter coming your way. Thanks again for all the support you showed me I love reading your reviews and I look forward to reading more of them in the future. Enjoy x x x**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Family

"Wow," Emmett breathed after the Volturi left

"Aro just won't give up will he?" Rosalie muttered  
"Bella?" I turned to my husband, "Did you let him see everything?" he asked

I smiled, and shook my head. Something's I was able to keep back behind my shield, the tiny important details that we couldn't allow them to see. Such as Charlie and Renee. I had to protect them however I could, and I was glad. "Charlie and Renee are safe," I assured him and he smiled and kissed my forehead

"I'm so proud of you," he murmured

Jacob and Seth ran out the front door, and returned moments later in cropped pants with their rucksacks over their shoulders, Jacob didn't look happy, "You shouldn't have to have made that deal with him, Bella," he said

I nodded, "It was the only way, Jacob," I said, "We maybe stronger than him for now but they'll find ways to get what they want eventually, they're a very powerful group,"

"Bella was very wise and very brave today," Carlisle said, "She resolved a matter without violence, she made a bargain and we only have a small price to pay, but if it saves us all we'll all willingly pay it,"

"It's as bad as making a deal with the devil. I still think we should take them out," Jacob muttered

"Hell yeah," Emmett cried slapping hands with Jacob in a 'high 5'

"No," Carlisle said firmly,

"With Bella on our side it'll be too easy!" Emmett continued,

"No!" Carlisle raised his voice this time, he didn't need to make a further explanation than that, it would be suicide, and it wasn't right, as hard as it was for Jacob and I to believe, at the end of the day, the Volturi weren't our enemies. They were politicians of the Vampire world… albeit corrupt and power hungry, but they were a necessary force to keep the peace.

"Do you believe they will leave us in peace?" Esme asked

"Until they want something from us, yes," Edward sighed and pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head, "You were wonderful," he told me

"I just can't believe what you did to Jane," Emmett laughed,

"Emmett, not now," Esme said softly,

From the corner of my eye I could see Renesmee wrapping her arms around Jacob, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him quick on the lips and then rested her head against his chest.

"How did things go back in La Push Jacob?" Carlisle asked changing the subject

"Okay, my dad says hi, Quil's the only wolf left now he was tempted to come back with us because he doesn't want to change back but he won't leave Claire, I'm just thankful to you all for letting me and Seth stay with you," he said graciously, "Seth had it the worst,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Esme pulled Seth into a motherly embrace, "what happened?"

"Leah won't talk to me," he sighed

"It will all work out," Esme said hopefully,

"That's what you did wasn't it," Edward said to me suddenly, everyone wondered what he meant, he didn't offer an explanation but I understood, he figured out why I stayed behind in Forks.

"What you talking about now?" Jacob asked

"Never mind," I replied

Emmett playfully rubbed Seth's head messing his hair up

"Welcome to the family, kid," he smiled, Seth grinned, he liked the sound of that, "As for you," he then said to Jacob, "Never thought we'd get rid of you for long," he met my eyes for a second and then laughed.

"How was Charlie?" Alice asked later that evening.

Ah, I had forgotten about that until just now, I pulled myself free of Edwards arms and just held his hand, "When we got to Charlie's, Renee was there," I said, "she was crying because she thought I didn't want anything to do with her since its been so many years since I've seen her, she was immediately disturbed by my appearance, I had to tell her the truth,"

"Bella, did you make her understand how dangerous it was for her to know this, she must keep quiet at all costs," Jasper said

I nodded, "Of course, I know it was selfish of me to cave in and tell her, I should have just walked away, but I couldn't do it, I could see how much I was breaking her heart"

"We understand darling," Esme who was sat next to me laid her hand on my knee and gave it a gentle squeeze "We need to see you happy, and you miss Renee, of course you do she is after all your mother"

"You just need to make sure she's aware of how dangerous it is for her know your secret," Carlisle repeated what Jasper said

"Yes," Edward said, "She explained,"

A few days later, things had settled down, the family had welcomed Jake and Seth with open arms, no one, not even Rosalie, was hostile towards their moving in. Rose was too happy for Renesmee to be bothered by the situation, and I was beginning to see a softer side, she hadn't completely changed, she was still the same, vain, Rosalie, but she was trying not to cause any offense although she and Jake were constantly bickering, but they'd eased up, it seemed more friendly banter now rather than actual insults.

Edward and I went out to hunt, on the way back we decided to take a walk at human speed, hand in hand so we could prolong the return home and so we could talk, we talked about anything and everything for a few minutes and then it fell silent between us, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a very comfortable silence, so it surprised me when Edward broke it,

"Even now you never fail to amaze me," he smiled my favorite crooked smile, "The way you handled Aro, the way you handled Renee, and the whole Jacob and Renesmee thing, it always frustrated me that I don't have constant access to your mind, you are a fascinating creature," he told me, "but the other day I had a good look," he continued

"You saw everything that Aro was getting from me didn't you?" Edward nodded with a smile, "And?"

"I see you, Bella," he stopped and pulled me to face him, looking deep into my eyes, "I've always seen who you were, who you are and I always will, I'm not frustrated anymore," he sounded satisfied,

"Of course you see me," I smiled, "I share every single part of myself with you, there's nothing you don't know…" he didn't let me finished his lips crushed against mine fiercely

When our lips finally parted he yet again dazzled me with his smile, "But just to see how deep everything runs in you, your passion, your compassion, your utter selflessness… it's amazing how one person is capable of so much love," he caressed my cheek and took my hand in his, "You say these beautiful and unexpected things and although I believe you, it doesn't seem possible for anyone to think that way all the time, but you do, I just thought there must be something more, how can I know someone so well but find them so unpredictable?" Edward continued

I smiled and kissed him once again, he grinned, "I saw that one coming," he grinned, "I'm just glad I finally see that you are who you are, there's no secret you hidden deep down,"  
I laughed and took his hand in mine once again, "Come on," I said, "let's go home," We took flight together, running through the forest towards home.

"I know it's impossible to surprise you, but Alice made me promise not to tell you, but you'll be able to catch the scent soon enough," Edward said to me as we drew nearer to home, "but for their sake, can you act surprised?"

"Edward? You know I don't like surprises, what is it?" I demanded to know

"It's a nice surprise, you'll see," he said,

Seconds later I could smell it, and I recalled the date, "They're here for my birthday," I mumbled

Edward grinned at me, "Remember it's more for them than it is for you, especially for Renee,"

I could sense Charlie, Sue, Renee, Billy and Leah mixed in with the scents of a few others I didn't recognise and a few that I did that made me guess that the unknown scents were those of the pack that had returned to normal. They were all inside with the rest of my family, as I opened the door everyone yelled surprise throwing streamers and balloons at me, my mom, dad, Sue, Billy and Alice all yelled happy birthday, no one else did, I no longer celebrated my birthday, but my parents would want to.

I groaned internally and smiled as I walked into the room; I welcomed the guests, my family and thanked them for coming.  
I was right about the unknown scents and I was happy to see my Quileute friends.

Alice the unstoppable had gone overboard with the decorations again, Edward smiled, "I would say we tried to rein Alice in but this time it was mostly your mom"

"Hey baby!" My mom wrapped her arms around me, "Happy birthday,"

"Thanks Mom," I replied

I looked across the room and shared a tentative smile with Leah, she and Seth were talking again he gave me an appreciative smile; he must know I spoke with Leah. I nodded at the pair and continued talking with my family and friends.

I didn't like birthdays, what was the point celebrating the passing of yet another year when I was frozen at 18 forever? But today couldn't be more perfect, out of all my presents the best one I got was being surrounded by all my family and friends, all happy, all safe.

I wrapped my arms around my beloved sister Alice and thanked her for bringing everyone together for me, she replied with a smug 'I-told-you-so' which usually would have irritated me, today it made me smile.

For a while I mingled between everyone until I found Edward and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, he dazzled me with his smile and I learned I was wrong, today could get more perfect.

We pulled apart and stood together side by side with our arms wrapped around each others waists looking over our family.

I'd never been happier.


End file.
